


In Plain Sight

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Human Trafficking, Kylo takes care of business, Murder, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Rey is a badass, Undercover Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Rey never thought she would ever be lucky enough to go to college, much less win a scholarship to the prestigious University of Naboo. Rey meets Rose, before long she is part of the Resistance, a group of liked mind individuals working to solve the mystery of missing Omegas. Everything points to the First Order health. Rey goes undercover suppressed and poising as a Beta to find out what they are doing with the Omegas. She thinks she has it all under control until she meets the First Order's head of security Kylo Ren who has taken an interest in the newest lab tech.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, so if the story seems familiar it most likely is! Hope you enjoy it!!

Rey sat in the passenger seat of Kaydel Connix’s car; it had started raining early that morning. Rey had woken to the sounds of the rain beating down on the steel roof of the old van she had lived in since she was eighteen. She told herself she wasn’t going to miss the grey skies. She wasn’t going to miss the smell of despair that permeated the small town. She had spent the last two years working for Unkar Plutt in his junkyard. The same routine each morning, wake up before the dawn, eat the same cold porridge and worked herself to exhaustion till the sky faded into dusk. 

No matter how dismal her life felt, she kept hope. Rey had been a brilliant student; she had thrown herself into her studies a drive to become more, to prove to herself that she was someone, not a forgotten child left at this world’s mercy. She had graduated with top scores at her secondary school. 

Kaydel was one of the few friends Rey had. She had helped Rey apply for her student visa required for her to study abroad. The visa became a nightmare; the bureaucrat bullshit stalled her plans of leaving the hellhole called Jakku. 

After a little over nineteen months of waiting, Rey received the good news her visa was approved. Kaydel helped Rey apply for grants and scholarships since Rey’s only access to the internet was the local library, whichever reliable enough to stay open on the weekends. 

She applied for a scholarship for the University of Naboo; she hoped to be able to study in America. The University led in the research of Alpha/Omega studies. Rey’s ten-page essay titled Life Alone, an Omega’s view of Society, had put her as the front runner for the scholarship. 

She was thrilled when she won. She had decided to major in Microbial genetics; she found it exciting and a little selfish. She hoped to understand more about Omegas, the biology history of her kind, and how this all affects her as an Omega.

Kaydel had driven Rey to Doncaster Sheffield Airport. They passed the time during the two-hour drive reminiscing about their past and going on about the plans they had for their futures. Kaydel had been accepted to Middlesex University, to study communications. 

Rey stood at the back of Kaydel’s car, pulling out her two suitcases; she was biting her lip, trying not to cry. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Kaydel stood looking at Rey. 

“I guess it is,” Rey mumbled, she looked up at her friend, her eyes wet with tears.

Rey took both of Kaydel’s hands in hers, “Thank you, thank you for everything. For being my friend, for sticking up for me when no one else would. For pushing me to get the goddamn visa,” both girls laughed. “Thank you Kaydel, for everything I’m going to miss you.”

Rey hugged her, both held tightly to one another. She stepped back, wiping the tears from her face. “I’ll do my best to keep in touch,” Rey promised

Kaydel smiled, her cheeks wet, “You better, and don’t let those Yanks boss you around. Especially those Alphas. Unless he’s charming.” Kaydel laughed. “Off with you now.”

“Oh wait,” Kaydel called after her, “Just curious, did you tell Plutt you were leaving?”

Rey turned and smiled, “What do you think?”

Kaydel laughed, “fucking brilliant!”

Rey Andor pulled the two small bags from the back of the cab with everything she owned in them. Her lips curled into a smile, her hazel eyes wide staring at the University laid out in front of her, she never imagined she would find herself here, with a scholarship in hand. She was a long way from the small girl that grew up an orphan in the village of Jakku, a dirty Industrial town void of any green life. 

The campus was everything she had dreamed of, lush greenery everywhere, students sitting under a large oak tree in study groups. She took in the beautiful landscapes and Gothic architecture of the school. Everything seemed perfect.

Rey looked at her welcoming letter again, enclosed was a map of the campus. She was looking for the admission department; she was excited to get started. Her scholarship covered the cost of the classes, materials, and dorms. 

Looking at the other students, she couldn’t help but notice how most were well dressed, in the latest fashions. Her clothes where clean, but well worn. But they were not the newest style, hell she wasn’t sure if they were this decade’s style. She had worked in a junkyard back in Jakku, which didn’t pay much. She had never bought new clothes, everything she owns came from a thrift or a discount store. She preferred to think she was retro, instead of just to broke to buy anything else. She pushed back that small voice of doubt that she could ever belong, that she was not worthy of being here. 

She tried to swallow the fear and nervousness that had her feet planted unmoving, standing in front of the admission building, the old brick covered by years of ivy. She couldn’t help but think about where she came from. She had lived with so many families growing up Rey had lost track of the names and faces that passed through her short life. Each new family was the same, they were kind enough in the beginning, but soon she found that she was either in the way or too much trouble for the little money they were paid to care for her. 

Rey found herself getting into trouble, rebelling against a broken system that would throw her into anyone’s house that was willing to accept her. Some of those homes were filled with unspeakable horrors that Rey fought tooth and nail to escape. She found she had a talent for computers or more specifically hacking computers. What landed her in a juvenile hall at the tender age of fifteen was hacking the local bank ATM, the film footage showed Rey loading hands full of cash into her backpack. 

Rey’s probation officer was Benjamin Kenobi, a thirty-year veteran of Her Majesties Army turned juvenile probation officer. Ben had quickly seen through the girl’s tough exterior to see the lost and lonely frighten the girl. Someone that had seemed more than her fair share of horrors. He took Rey under his wing, guiding her, teaching her how to find peace Kenobi had found Rey home with Maz Kanata, who ran the halfway house for teenagers who had found themselves in trouble with the law. 

Maz was a funny little lady with huge glasses that gave her eyes an owlish appearance. Maz had no children of her own; she spent most of her adult life caring for children that were considered troubled youth. She had inspired Rey to work hard, to have faith in herself, that she was worth the struggle. 

Maz had enrolled Rey in a martial arts school; she felt it would help with Rey’s confidence. As well as giving her away to defend herself. Sensei Yoda was a small Asian man, like Maz he was very old but incredibly wise. Sensei Yoda had taught Rey to be in tune with herself and her surroundings. He was a Bojutsu Master, Rey was a prodigy with staff and his top student. Under Sensei Yoda, Rey master the staff and herself. 

Maz had passed away the day after Rey graduated from upper secondary school.

Rey was in awe at how many people came to Maz’s funeral; she was someone special to so many people. Most like her had found themselves in the loving home of Maz. Many gave heartfelt testimony to what a kind, loving woman she had been in their lives. Once the services were over, people slowly left the graveside. 

She didn’t like to cry in front of anyone; once she was alone, the tears fell. She knelt, her eyes red and puffy tear streamed down her cheeks, she made her a promise that she would make something of herself.  
Rey pulled herself to the present, looking up again at the building; she knew this was going to change everything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later, Rey stood in front of a mirror as she twisted back and forth, trying to get a better look at Roses’ handy work.

“How does it look?” Rey asked, looking in the mirror, “does it completely hide my gland?” She tried to turn her head enough to look at the back of her neck. 

Rose stood watching Rey, “The silicone skin covering your glands, has a suppressant cream applied before the application, this will keep your hormones in check. With the skin to hide the glands, it should fool them into thinking you’re a beta; no one will be the wiser.”

Rey felt the prosthetics skin; it was warm to the touch; she examined the prosthetic that covered her shoulder had a small speckle of freckles across the tanned skin. It had a warm glow much like her natural skin. Rey smiled at Rose. “You’re an artist, “Rey laughed, “A fucking brilliant artist.”

The small Asian woman blushed, her soft brown eyes sparkle from the praise, “It was nothing, you’re the one walking in the lion’s den. I’m just giving you the necessary armor to protect yourself.”

“Pfft, they won’t know what hit them, people like that tend to overlook the plain. An Alpha can’t be bothered with a beta; it will be a walk in the park.” Rey stood looking in the mirror, her chestnut hair hung in loose curls around her youthful face. Her hazel eyes stared into the mirror; she smirked yup quite ordinary. 

Rose laughed,” girl if you’re plain, I want to be plain.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Well I’m no Paige.” she thought about the tall exotic Paige, a beauty who could stop any man in their tracks. 

“No shit, no one is Paige.” Rose laughed, knowing her sister loved to flaunt her beauty. 

Rey slipped on her t-shirt when she heard a knock at the door. “come in.” Rose called out cheerfully.  
Finn walked in holding a file, “Hey, I’ve got everything I could find on the First Order including your paperwork,” he said as he handed the folder to Rey. “You start work tomorrow.”

Finn gave Rose a flirtatious wink, Rey smiled at the pair. Finn was the first person she had made friends with after coming to America. He had just left his employment; a private security unit named the stormtroopers ran by the First Order corporation. Finn had been looking for someplace to call home; he had joined at a young age. Finn’s mother had succumbed to a drug overdose; his father had left when he was a baby. 

He had existed as another gear in the soul-crushing machinery; he was neither happy or sad about where he was. He didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere; he might have stayed if he wasn’t asked to do something he felt was morally wrong. 

They were in a small village somewhere in South America. Finn was instructed to burn the village crops for refusing to give the commanding officer information. Finn refused, this was their source of food, the people of the village would be left with nothing if they burnt the crop. Finn was sent back to the base camp and was flown back home the next day to be retrained. 

Finn reported to Captain Phasma, a tall blonde woman with piercing blue eyes; he quit that day. Phasma had tried to talk him out of it, but he couldn’t work for anyone that would demand him to do something he knew was wrong. 

Rey ran into Finn while trying to figure out where the student center was on the campus, Finn was in search of the same location. It was as if they had been friends all their life; they were at ease with one another. Rey found they came from the same type of lonely childhood, both looking for a place for themselves in this world.

She had made friends with Rose in Omega studies. Rose was working for her degree in Omega health, which Rey would tease her about, due to the declining numbers of Omega’s being designated each year. Rey had told Rose, “The world has left them behind, over decades of Betas being able to successfully become pregnant and carry children mother nature has decided the Omegas obsolete.”

Rose would smile, “Then I’ll take care of those we have now.” She would always wrap Rey into a warm hug. Rey couldn’t help but hug her back; this was something she never got enough of as a child. She would never deny her friend's affection. 

Rey was in her second year of college when she discovered the Resistance. She had been on the College chat room discussing the declining number of Omega’s compared to Alphas. Most of it was the usual bullshit you’d find on any number of chat rooms. Name-calling, posturing, people are trying to hook up with anyone interested. Then you had the people who came to the chat room to talk about their concerns for the future of the elusive Omegas. 

https://www.cnn.com/americas/growing-number-of-omegas-report-missing-intl/index.html

https://www.nbcnews.com/dateline-omega-tale-of-abduction

The post caught her eye, Rey decided to send Red Five a private message. She wanted to know more about his post but didn’t want to have to read around a dozen post. She was happy to see Red Five accept her request.

< Scavenger> thanks for accepting, the chat room sometimes goes by so fast I can barely read anyone’s reply. I was just curious about the stories you posted. Did you have someone close to you go missing?

no, but my little sister was just designated as an Omega, so I have a personal interested in what happens with them. What about you?

< Scavenger> I’m studying Microbial genetics, I find it fascinating the different classes, your post caught my eye is all. (Rey didn’t want to let them know this was very personal to her.)

< Scavenger> so what do you think is happening?

the missing persons were most likely sold to human trafficking for rich Alphas. 

< Scavenger> Sounds more like a conspiracy theory

Truth is around you if you open your eyes to see it. 

< Scavenger>One story about an abduction doesn’t support your theory of human trafficking, as scary as it sounds. 

and what about the number of missing omegas?

< Scavenger> maybe they got tired of everyone’s bullshit and decided to disappear? 

(Rey knew the urge all the time, she felt out of place like a stranger in this world.) 

The Resistance has been investigating all the disappearance. They have found some interesting connections.

< Scavenger> The Resistance? Sounds like a gamer league name. 

They take what is happening very serious. 

Rey decided she didn’t want to get too involved with this discussion; her gut told her it was time to cut this one loose.

< Scavenger> Thanks for taking the time to talk with me, have a good one.

anytime

Rey sat for a minute or two re-reading the post after Red Five had logged out. She had read both stories, which filled her with an ominous fear. Most people didn’t know she was an Omega; she had taken suppressants from the time she presented and always made sure the clothes she wore covered her glands. 

Rose, Paige, and Finn were Betas they knew nothing of the pain it was to live life as an Omega. To have to deal with the smells of others around her. Betas didn’t have a strong scent; most were pleasant like Finn. His scent was like a freshly cut timber; she wondered if she likes someone or not affected the way she interpreted their scent. Rose had a sweet honeysuckle smell, and Paige smelled of sweet fruit. She had smelled other betas before that had a sour or unpleasant odor, those times she noticed she didn’t care for them at all.

Rey, unfortunately, had been designated as an Omega as rare as her kind was becoming, she found some people treated her with contempt. As if she was a reminder of an animalistic time in human history when humans depended on the Alpha/Omega dynamics to procreate humanity. Worse was the creepy Alphas that seem to obsess with her being an Omega; she feared them the most. She did her best to stay clear of Alphas at all cost.

Something about her discussion with Red Five had wakened an old apprehension. Rey had taken to wearing lots of heavy perfume, on top of being on suppressants and wearing clothes that covered her glands. 

One day Rose confronted Rey on her strange behavior, why she was practically bathing in perfume? Rey decided to tell her about her discussion with Red Five when she mentioned the Resistance Rose smiled. Rey stopped and stared down at the shorter woman, “Ok, what am I missing?”

Rose giggled and pulled her shirt up a little; she tugged down her shorts enough to reveal a small tattoo on her hip, a small red semi-circle shaped like a bird with its wings outstretched to a point with the head having three prongs arched away from one another. “This is our sign,” Rose whispered.

“Wait, you’re in the …” Rey leaned closer to whisper, “You’re in the Resistance?”

Rose looked around quickly then nodded to Rey.

Rey grinned at Rose, “You’ve been holding out on me.”

The group’s usual hang out on a Friday was a bar The Rebellion on the outskirts of the campus. The little group sat in the corner circular couch. They were celebrating their midterm finals.

The topic of discussion lately was the number of Omegas reported as kidnapped or missing. 

“Scary shit,” Finn looked over at Rey his arm around her. 

Rey returned a look at Finn her hand squeezed his knee, “No worries, Luv, I’ve got you to protect me.” 

Rey laughed she was feeling happy, she had gotten high marks on her last test, and this was her third beer. At five-seven, and a hundred and twenty pounds, she was handling her beer well. 

She scratched the gland on the back of her neck. It had been a stressful week with midterms, and her boss is an asshole; she was happy to kick back and let loose for just a night at least. 

A waitress walked over and set a fruity drink in front of Rey, she smiled down at Rey and told her it’s from the man at the bar. 

Rey looked up to see an older looking bald man; she could feel his eyes on her body in a predatory way that made her nervous. 

Rey looked confused, she was sitting so close to Finn there was no space between their bodies, and he had his arm around her. Anyone with common sense would know they were together, (they didn’t need to know it was a genuinely platonic relationship, but she felt more comfortable when people believed they were together).

“What the fuck is that guy's problem?” Finn looked at the drink and the guy. 

“I don’t know, but he’s creeping me the fuck out.” she could smell his scent acidic and wrong on so many levels Rey started to think she would be sick. 

Finn reached down and snatched the drink up and much to the man’s dismay Finn drank it. With his usual fuck, you smile he held the glass up and nodded to let the man know Rey wasn’t open for suitors.

The older man’s face twisted in anger he stood up and walked over to the small group. Rey could tell he was an Alpha his scent screamed it, the closer he got, the stronger his smell made her head hurt. 

“That drink was for the Omega,” he nodded to Rey. 

The tone in his voice made Rey shrink back into Finn; her heart fluttered a long-forgotten memory threaten to tear her apart. 

“She isn’t interested, so you can just fuck off,” Finn told him with as much venom in his voice as he gave the man a look that would kill. 

Rey watched in horror as he inhaled deeply, he stepped closer to her and Finn. “Come to Omega why waste your time with a fucking Beta when you can taste the pleasures of an Alpha.” His hand reached down for her. 

Suddenly the man was jerked back and shoved away from the small group onto his back. Poe was on the man before he could move, his knee on his chest his fingers gripped the man’s collar his fist held ready to strike. 

“You come near her again, and I’ll make fucking bash your face in,” Poe growled.

Rey could smell Poe scent; it was a pleasant mix of musk and fertile earth. The tenor in his voice and scent told her she was safe; no one was going to hurt her. The man scurried away as fast as he could. Poe stood, shaking his head. 

“Assholes like that give Alphas a bad name,” he said as he sat down next to Paige.

“Are you ok?” Poe asks, looking at Rey.

“Yes, thank you.” She responded, not sure who he was or why he decided to intervene. 

Rose smiled and made the introductions. “Rey this is Poe, he’s the leader of the Resistance.” 

“And my Mate,” Paige grinned leaning over to kiss Poe. 

“Poe owns the bar,” she smiled and brought the beer to her lips, she gave him a wink. 

Poe laughed, “Yup, and of course the drinks are on the house. I would have come out sooner, but I was on a business call, but once I smell Rey’s scent spike, I had to come to see what was going on.”

Rey looked dumbfounded, “you can smell me? But I’m on suppressants.” She asked Poe her voice took on a nervousness. 

Poe looked a little uncomfortable, Paige had warned him that Rey didn’t like people to draw attention to her status as an Omega. “It’s really kind of strong if I'm honest.”

Rey’s mouth opened, then shut quickly, she retraced her last couple days she remembered studying, eating sleeping studying. Suddenly it dawned on her she forgot to take her pill. Rey stood up quickly, “I’ve forgotten my pill,” she turned to grab her purse. “I totally forgot my fucking pill.” 

Finn reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand, “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m going to take you home.” He said as he stood up to follow her out.

Rey felt her face turning red, “I’m so sorry it was really nice to meet you. Normally I’m not a total spaz.”

Poe shook his head, “Please don’t worry, I understand, I’m glad to meet you finally. Paige and Rose talk so highly of you.” He smiled, holding out his hand to shake Rey’s.

For just a moment she hesitated, she looked up into Poe’s warm brown eyes, her fear slipped away she took his hand giving it a firm handshake. 

‘I’ll have my shit together next time I promise.” Rey smiled at him.

Poe laughed, “I look forward to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Poe was the first Alpha in a very long time that Rey came to trust as much as her other friends. He was a kind and caring man; he broke the image of the raging Alpha Rey had built up in her mind. 

One-night Rey asked Poe why he started the Resistance, the look of sorrow on his face Rey felt his despair. 

Poe usually didn’t talk about Jessica, but he decided to share his story with Rey so that she would understand. Jessica had been his first love, an Omega she had completed him, he was mated with her, for what he thought would be life. 

“Sometimes life is just cruel,” he said to Rey. 

She had gone out shopping, when she didn’t come home that night, Poe called the police. Since she was an adult, they had to give it more time before they would investigate. From there, shit went downhill. First Poe was questioned as if he was the cause of her disappearance. Once it was determined that she was in danger, it was seventy-two hours later, and Poe was out of his mind. He had gone online and begged anyone that would listen to help him find Jessica. 

She was found weeks later after the FBI raided a suspected compound that was rumored to be a base camp for human traffickers. Poe didn’t go into details of what had happened to her, but Rey knew. His story broke her heart; Poe had been deeply in love with his wife. His voice cracked; he had to stop a couple of times to calm his emotions. She had died shortly after her rescued, the men that physically held the women were charged and sent to jail. But those behind the ring were never brought to justice. 

Knowing that out there someone was responsible for his wife’s torture and death tormented Poe. He vowed he would do everything in his power to stop this from happening to anyone else. Poe was charming and made friends where ever he went; she was not surprised to find that Poe had contacts in the Police department, the local college and news station. He was well connected. 

Rey had joined the Resistance; she had a knack with making people feel at ease around her. Rey had spent her youth trying to be invisible, to blend in and not stand out. She could easily go unnoticed, giving her ample opportunity to eavesdrop, to dig around pulling information where most would have missed it. 

Rey had been able to hack the local police department after another Omega had been reported missing. She was a patient with the First Order medical group the next town over of Scarif. The young woman was twenty-three years old, she had gone in with a routine check-up and to renew her prescription of suppressants. She was reported the next day by her mate as a missing person. Her mate was a young beta male who worked at the local hospital as a nurse’s aide. The police had cleared him of suspicion he had been at work when she went missing.

Together they had slowly piece a startling picture, The First Order. A company that was dedicated to the health and wellbeing of Omega’s worldwide. They were the most extensive research firm that contributed to much of today’s knowledge of the Omega’s physical and mental health. 

Each of the missing women had a common denominator the First Order; the links were like fine lines in cracked porcelain. Some had been patients of a First Order physician, or their suppressants came from a First Order Pharmacy, a couple had worked for The First Order. All had been young women ranging in ages from seventeen to twenty-six, the prime age for Omegas. They were also beautiful women, of all ethnicity and social standing. The few missing women that didn’t fit into the profile were far older than the rest of the missing women. 

Rey and her fellow resistance members gathered at the closed bar The Rebellion. They sat at a large table covered in files of missing persons. 

Poe sat silent for a few minutes before he spoke. “I think we need to get someone on the inside.” He said as he looked around the table. 

Finn nodded, “Who were you thinking of sending in?”

Poe looked nervous; he took in a big breath; he knew it would not be a popular decision. “I was thinking Rey.”

Finn looked at Poe like he had just slapped him, then to Rey. “No,” Finn said forcefully, “You can’t be serious? The only fucking Omega of the group and you want to send her in?” Finn stood up and shook his head his brow drawn in angerly. 

“Finn,” Rey grabbed his hand and looked up her eyes a mossy green. “Poe and I have already talked about this; I’m the best choice to infiltrate the First Order. No one else can hack as I can”

Finn’s eyes opened wider, “So hack them, you don’t have to go to them!” he all but yelled.

“I’ve already tried to hack them, but the files we are looking for isn’t on their server. I think they have a private server that isn’t going through normal communications lines. I have to be on the inside to find it.” She stepped closer to Finn.

“They will fucking eat you alive Rey if they are the ones behind the disappearance.” He paused and looked at her, then Poe again. “You are exactly what they are looking for; I won’t let this happen, Rey. No, you are not going in there.” Finn stood his ground; his jaw clenched tightly. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck; she could feel the strength in his broad shoulders. 

“I will be ok Finn I promise,” She stepped back to look him in the eyes. “We have a plan they won’t even know I’m an Omega.”

Rose stood up and walked over to Rey and Finn and took his hand in hers, she looked up at him and smiled. “We have a plan,” Rose said to Finn as she moved closer to his body. His fingers slowly wrapped around hers as his shoulders relaxed, he returned her smile. 

Rey let go of Finn, she knew he liked Rose, and Rose was head over heels for Finn. She couldn’t help smiling at the pair, something about them together, warmed her heart. Rey had never really given much thought to dating; she was too busy trying to become someone that she would be proud of herself. 

Rey had offered to go in undercover reasoning her ability to hack. Also, she could use her major for Microbial genetics as a cover. She could smoothly go in as an intern; she wanted to prove her worth to her friends and herself. She thought about all the young women torn from their homes and families she needed to bring them back; someone had to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was given a new name and history. She was Kira Tano, a recent graduate from Oxford. Rey didn’t ask who provided her the new identity or the documentation; it was better that way. 

The suppressant cream was still in the testing stages, it wouldn’t be available till the FDA approved it for general use, but Rose assured Rey that all the white papers on it were very promising, with very few side effects. Instead of taking a pill every day, one application would last a week at a time. 

They had decided it would be better if Rey didn’t have any pills on her person in the case for any reason she or her things were searched.

Rey stood before the First Order Clinic; it was your typical modern glass building. It lacked any character or warmth she was used to around the University campus. 

She took a moment to give herself a silent pep talk; she could do this. She needed to do this; people counted on her. Rey squared her shoulders, letting out a long-held breath, then walked inside.

The interior was steel and glass; it felt very sterile. A pleasant young woman greeted her. Rey noted she was a beta; she found herself scenting everyone she encountered at the First Order. 

She was directed to human resources on the second floor. There she was introduced to Traya, an older woman, her face lined with age she had cold eyes, Rey wondered if this was from living a stressful life? 

To Rey’s surprise, the woman was an Alpha. She was congenial enough, but very to the point. Rey was given a short tour of the office and shown the lab she would be working in, along with the requirements of her employment/intern with the First Order. 

Rey was handed off to the head of the laboratory, Dr. Canady, Rey was surprised to find he was a beta. Regardless of his designation, he had an air of authority. She was given her job duties and was to report to him daily after each shift. After a brief introduction to the rest of the laboratory team, she was given a station to start her work. 

Around noon Rey was shown the cafeteria by one of the lab techs. The room was busy, people milled around or ordering their lunch, talking, Rey stood as she took in the room. 

The cafeteria was divided up into sections. The grill was on the left-hand side of the room, the back wall was a buffet style, and the center she could find sandwiches or fruit, by the entrance was the cashiers.   
She noticed the scent before she saw who it belonged to. It was a sumptuous, virile smell that sent a warm feeling through her body, giving her a sense of calm. The Omega part of her brain took notice of the Alpha. 

They were the only ones that produced a scent that strong and calming. Her eyes drifted around the large cafeteria; she spied him standing in the back. 

He was a very tall dark-haired man; he had his back to Rey. He was talking to a slightly shorter red-headed male; both were dressed in the same black security uniform.

He was the definition of Alpha: tall, broad-chested, with a muscular body. When he turned in Rey’s direction, she was mesmerized by his striking features, dark eyes, full lips a prominent nose even the scar that bisects his face was alluring. 

She felt her body react to him; her heart beat faster; she felt nervous and ache she had never experience before. Her eyes met his; in that moment she felt her heart jumped a beat. It felt like an electrical shock; her nerves felt alive. He seemed to flinch as well as if he felt the same blow. 

She watched him take a couple of steps in her direction. His eyes close for a moment as he breathed in, his lips parted his tongue swept his bottom lip as if he was tasting the air. When he opened his eyes, they seemed darker than before. 

She had a moment of panic as she watched him, she wondered if he could smell her, really smell and know what she was. 

She prayed that Rose was right that this new topical cream suppressant would be able to hide her scent, that no one could surmise her designation. 

Rey looked around trying her best not to look nervous, she looked at her watch and then the line she stood in to buy her apple. Quickly she replaced it in the basket and walked out the door, leaving tall, dark and handsome behind. 

She returned to her station; her stomach growled; she silently cursed herself for leaving the apple behind. Rey blew out a huff of breath and went back to looking into the microscope. She tried to focus on her work and not how hungry she was; the scent was a mix of musk and leather; she looked up to find the dark Alpha smiling at her. 

“Hello,” he said in a deep voice, Rey crossed her ankles and pressed her legs together. 

“Hello,” Rey returned his greeting, her voice soft her eyes gazed into his dark amber eyes. The Omega in Rey was thrilled the Alpha came looking for her. 

He held up the apple with a smile, “A welcoming gift, you looked a little short on time.” The tone of his voice felt like a warm, welcoming home. 

Rey smiled, gingerly she took the apple from his hand. Her eyes locked to his. “Very kind of you.”

His eyes drifted for a moment to her slightly pale pink lips then back to her hazel eyes. “The UK?” The timbre of his voice moved through her with a slow heat.

“London,” she replied, his scent had encircled her, she felt intoxicated. 

He stood for a moment; his eyes moved down her body. He found her name tag clipped to the pocket of her lab coat, He reached out and tilted it up, “Kira,” he said her name, she liked the way it sounded on his lips.

She smiled and nodded. Rey couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over the sizeable man; she felt the urge to reach out and touch him. 

The black uniform pulled tightly across his massive chest; his arms filled the sleeves snugly, defining the muscles beneath. 

His scent gave her a sense of security. She knew the science behind an Alpha’s pheromones and how it could affect an Omega’s thinking, projecting a sense of calm and wellbeing.

She felt an overwhelming need to please him. She bit hard onto her bottom lip, the urge to call him Alpha, to reveal herself as an Omega. 

Her eyes met his again; she read his name tag aloud, “Kylo.” She extended her hand to him, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Kylo took her hand in his; his thumb rubbed across her knuckles. His eyes locked with hers, “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Kylo,” his name called from the doorway, the redhead man stood as he watched the pair.

Both Kylo and Rey turned to look at him, Kylo gave him a curt nod turned and smiled down at Rey.

She held up the apple, “Thank you again.” 

He took a moment longer lost in her eyes a mix of browns and greens, “You’re welcome.” He let go of her hand, his hand closed into a fist, he followed to where Hux was waiting for him outside of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux smiled at him as he exited, “she is cute, for a beta.”

Kylo’s eyebrows drew together, “How do you know she’s a beta?” He had scented her; she didn’t smell like a beta least any he had ever encounter. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Her scent was sweet like honey wine; her touch had a fervor effect on his body. 

Hux gave him a questioning glance, “I’ve scented Omegas before, besides the fact she wears way too much perfume her scent is …” his eyebrows furrow, like he was lost for a description. “muted?” 

This puzzled Kylo, but he decided not to push the issue with Hux. He was one of the few other Alpha’s that worked at the facility, so he possessed the same ability to smell an Omega. It would make no sense for Hux to lie. The question kept returning to him, why couldn’t Hux smell her, the way he could?

As head of security Kylo had access to all employee records. He quickly found Kira Tano’s file, he stared at her photo taken just this morning, he found her beautiful, she had stirred a longing he had tried to bury years ago. His eyes scanned her information, and there it was in black and white, designation... Beta, he sat back in his chair, staring at the screen. 

This was in direct contrast what his body was telling him. Her scent, her touch screamed Omega, something was wrong. He never questioned his biology as an Alpha; it was the one thing in his life he was confident of beyond all questions. Even with the overwhelming evidence, he was not convinced that he was mistaken about her. This further warrant investigation, he decided that he would keep this information to himself till he deemed it necessary to share his misgivings about young Kira Tano. 

After a few days at her new job, Rey had struck a friendship with a young blonde woman named Tallie Lintra. She had only been on the job for the past three months. Rey enjoyed meeting the young woman in the morning for coffee or sometimes for lunch. Tallie was from a small-town named Corfield in England. 

The girls talked how much they missed some of their favorite foods, or how different the tv shows were and missing their families. Tallie expressed how excited she was for the chance to work for the First Order. Tallie herself was a beta, but her older sister was an Omega. She knew firsthand some of the struggles her sister faced, Tallie had jumped at the chance of working for the top organization that was dedicated to improving Omega’s lives. 

Rey rapidly fell into a routine; she would show up each morning at eight am sharp, prepared her station for that day’s work. Once her station was in order, she would head to the café for a tall latte and muffin. 

Tallie and Rey sat in the café giggling about Mitaka a lab tech that had a crush on Tallie. The girls found him cute; he had a habit of losing his nerve each time he tried to speak to Tallie.

Tallie looked at her watch, “I have to run out to my car before work, meet you back at the lab.” She gave Rey a warm smile before moving towards the door.

Rey could smell him; today, he had an earthy musk smell. Rey smiled to herself; she enjoyed her interactions with the ever-elusive Kylo Ren, Head of Security. His roguish smile did something wicked to her. She found she had started having dreams about him. This morning she had woken wet and aching to be touched, she found her fingers did the trick but left her wanting more. 

“Morning Kira,” his deep velvety voice, smooth to her ears.

Rey turned and smiled sweetly to him, “Morning Kylo.” She turned tilting her head up; she found the color of his eyes seemed to change with his mood, today they were a rich dark caramel mixed with flecks of gold. 

An image of the dream filled her mind for a moment, his body above hers, his lips sucking at the pulse point of her throat. Her legs wrapped around his hips, while he slowly thrust into her, his words of encouragement satisfying the Omega in her.

Something passed in his eyes, a recognition of what she was feeling. His scent became stronger. She smiled, gazing a moment longer before turning her eyes to the table, she took up her cup.

“have a good day Kylo.” She headed towards the door as she deposited the cup in the trash.

“You as well Kira,” He watched her leave, his eyes took in the shape of her ass and long legs. Her scent had been a fragrant mix of strawberries and rain. 

She stood and smiled at him when her scent changed to a honeyed musk, a signal of her arousal. He wanted to groan, his cock stiffening in his pants, he had to leave the café before he ended up in an embarrassing position.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey sat topless while Rose applied the cream and silicone skin that covered her glands. Rose worked with meticulous care to make sure the prosthetic matched Rey’s skin.

Rey couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo and the way he looked at her; his beautiful dark eyes made her feel wanted. She could smell his scent the last time they talked; it had become stronger; she knew he was attracted to her as much as she was to him. 

She knew she was flirting with fire by interacting with Kylo; each time she was close to him, she had to fight her instinct to bear her neck for him, to call him Alpha. 

She sighed, she knew she had to put some distance between herself and Kylo, it was too important to let her feelings for the large man get in the way of finding out about the missing Omegas.

She touched the now dried silicone skin on her wrist. She had to sit still while the rest dried on her neck, shoulders, and armpits. Everything felt natural, Rose did a fantastic job, but her doubt worried her more and more.

“Are you sure the cream and silicone are enough to cover my scent?” Rey looked at Rose, her brows pinched, she couldn’t help feeling nervous.

Rose looked at Rey’s face and the concern there. “You smell like a Beta, stop worrying so much.” Rose smiled. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “It’s just there is a guy at work, he’s an Alpha.” Rose raised an eyebrow at Rey.

“A cute Alpha?” she giggled a little seeing how uncomfortable Rey was getting.

“yeah, I guess as Alpha’s goes.” Rey blushed her cheeks red, as she tried to play off how attracted she was to Kylo.

Rose checked the prosthetics, “I’ve got an idea, be right back ok? It’s almost dry by the way you can put your shirt back on.”

Rey touched the gland under her arm. It felt dry, nothing bunched or felt out of place. She slipped her t-shirt back on, she waited for Rose to come back. 

She thought about Kylo again, how he reacted to her in the cafeteria. She had gotten careless and allowed herself to think about the dream how it turned her on, that’s when she noticed his scent becoming stronger, she left as quickly as she could. 

She did her best to walk out of the café, once out the door; she practically ran back to her station. She prayed that he wouldn’t follow. Thankfully she had been able to avoid him the rest of the day.

Rose returned, “Poe is coming over.”

Rey gave Rose a confused look, “why?”

“Cause he’s an Alpha,” Rose said it like it should make sense to Rey.

The look on Rey’s face told Rose she still didn’t get it. Rose sighed, “He’s going to smell you, to make sure that everything is good to go.”

“Oh,” Rey rolled her eyes, “of course, smart thinking, Rose.”

Rose was doing some last-minute touch-ups on the patches, making sure the flesh tone matched precisely when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Rose yelled, nodding to Rey that everything looked good.

“Hello, Ladies,” Poe walked in, smiling. Rey could smell him a rich blend like coffee and woodsy smell. 

He flashed a warm smile, “Ok well let’s make sure there are no problems with the suppressants,” 

He walked over to Rey; she returned his smile. “Turn around for me Rey,”   
She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned for Poe, he leaned into the back of her neck and inhaled through his nose. 

Rey turned to face him an eyebrow raised as she waited for his verdict.

“Your scent is barely there. If I didn’t know you, I’d think you were a beta.” Poe smiled and sat down.

“It doesn’t make sense,” she sat down with a frown on her face.

“What doesn’t make sense?” Poe asked looking between Rey and Rose.

Rose smiled, “Rey has an admirer at work.” 

Poe laughed, “Rey, you’re a beautiful woman, of course.” 

“He is an Alpha.” she blurted out.

Poe shook his head laughing, “And I’m an Alpha in love with a beta, maybe this guy likes you for you? Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

Rey felt herself blush, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just worried about blowing my cover is all.”

Rose hugged Rey, “We get it; I couldn’t walk in there like you’re doing and keep my cool.” 

“it’s not that bad honestly, the people there are nice.” She hugged Rose back.

Poe stood up with his arms crossed his chest, he was quiet for a moment, “Rey what does this guy do at the First Order?” 

Rey looked over at Poe, a strange look in his eyes.

“He’s head of security, why? Does it make a difference?” Rey asked now intrigued by Poe’s interest.

He stood with one hand on his hip, his other hand, he ran through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck. “This might be a way for us to get some information?” Poe gave her a shy look; an eyebrow raised waiting for a response, unsure how she would feel about what he was proposing. 

“You want me to...” Rey looked at Poe with a perplex look on her face as she struggled with the question. “you want me to do what exactly?”

Poe straightened up and gave Rey a hard look then smiled, “Not what you’re thinking. Maybe a date, get him talking maybe he’ll let something slip?”

The thought that Kylo would have anything to do with the missing women caused Rey’s stomach to twist up in a knot. Poe watched her reaction, “He might not have anything to do with what we are investigating, but we won’t know till we find out?” He rested his hands-on Rey’s shoulders, trying to comfort her. 

She looked into Poe’s warm brown eyes and smiled, “You’re right, I’ll think about it. Who knows maybe I’ve made something out of nothing?” She shrugged, “Thanks Poe,” she smiled...

“Anytime Kiddo,” He squeezed her shoulder before he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo sat back in his office; multiple screens filled his space. He leaned his large frame back in the chair; he adjusted it to get comfortable. 

He watched the entrance and checked his watch he knew it was time for Kira to show up. And like clockwork there she was, Kylo smiled today she wore her white blouse and pencil skirt. He loved the way the skirt showed off her toned calves and how it framed her heart-shaped ass. 

Kylo was a professional; at work, he did his best to keep his mind on the job. But at home, alone, she dominated his thoughts. 

It started the same way each time, he would think about something she had said, or her laugh, her smile. He would close his eyes and start thinking about her perfect pink lips. He wondered how they would feel against his, what she would taste like, with her tongue in his mouth. He wanted to run his fingers through her chestnut hair, pulling it down from the messy bun she usually wore it in. 

He had a dream the night before, Rey wrapped in his embrace, her body hot against his, she was fully in heat. Her voice thick with an unquenchable need, “Please Alpha, I need you. Please knot me.” 

Kylo woke in a sweat, his heart pounded in his chest, his cock painfully hard. He took himself in hand, the dream felt so real, he could almost smell her, his hand stroked himself. His pace quicken the longer he thought about the dream, the tighter his grip. 

The sound of her voice begging for his knot sent him over the edge. He laid in his bed breathless and in need of a shower. 

He stood under the hot spray of the shower; the water ran down his broad, powerful back, he laughed at himself. “Fuck Kylo,” he groaned “she’s a beta.”

Kylo had never been with an Omega let alone one in the heat; he couldn’t stop thinking of Kira as an Omega. 

His sexual experience had been with a couple of Betas. He found the sex satisfying enough, but something always seemed missing. Kylo had decided after his last girlfriend to forgo dating for a while, which turned into the previous five years. 

He glanced up at the screen he could see her at her station in the lab. He knew she would head to the café for her usual latte and muffin. 

Kylo stood and stretched out his muscles; he headed for the café. He found Hux talking with Orson Krennic, who ran the Financial department of the company. Krennic’s job was to ensure that money flowed for the First Order. Kylo didn’t care for the man; something about him felt underhanded. He waited far enough that he wasn’t seen, till Krennic left before he approached Hux.

“What did he want?” Kylo asked in a low voice; he watched him walk away. 

“He was looking for you, but I was the lucky asshole he found. He had questions about security. One of our offices was broke into in Mos Espa.” Hux gave Kylo a bored look. “So, he wants us to make sure we are following guidelines. I told the dick we run a tight ship and he had nothing to worry about.”

Kylo didn’t say anything just shook his head, his eyes on the door he knew Rey would be entering anytime now. Hux eyed Kylo as he watched the door he couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

“Waiting for your little Beta?” 

Kylo turned his head to look at Hux, “What if I am?”

“Nothing, really she’s cute.” 

“You’ve ever dated a Beta?” Kylo asked glancing at Hux from the corner of his eye.

Hux nodded, “I had a few in the past, but none of them compared to Millie.”.

Kylo turned to look at Hux, “Who’s Millie?”

“She was the girl that lived next door to me where I grew up. She was a beautiful Omega.” Hux smiled a far way look in his eyes, remembering the girl from his past.

Kylo was enthralled now, “You dated an Omega?”

Hux nodded, “Her father didn’t appreciate me dating his daughter; we snuck around to see each other.”

Kylo smiled picturing a skinny tall Hux trying to sneak around.

“I was with her when she went into her first heat,” Hux said in a low voice.

Kylo’s mouth hung open, “Holy shit,” he had fantasized what it would be like to see an Omega through her heat. He couldn’t help but ask, “What was it like?” Kylo blushed slightly feeling like an awkward teenager listening to his buddies lies about the girls they were with. Looking at the sadness on Hux’s face, he knew it wasn’t bolstering; it had meant something to him.

“It was the most amazing feeling; it felt like that is what I was created for, to be there for her.” Hux’s voice had a solemn tone. 

“What happened?” Kylo asked in a hushed tone.

“Her father caught us.” Hux looked down and shook his head, “He threatened to kill me if I saw her again. My family moved shortly afterward to the states, I’ve never seen her again.”

Lost for words Kylo exhaled, “sorry man.”

Hux smiled shrugged his shoulders, “it’s the past, I’ve moved on. Speaking of which I should see about my rounds before that asshole catches us standing here with our thumbs up to our ass.”

Kylo laughed, “Yea, I guess so.”

Kylo shook his head, a slight smile on his lips as he walked towards Rey as Hux left out the door.

“Morning Kylo,” Rey greeted him in her soft, cheery voice.

“Morning, Kira,” he replied.

Rey’s eyes glanced down his tall frame and backed up to his eyes, “I’ve wondered what you would look like an in any other color but black.” 

Kylo smiled down at Rey; he wondered what she would look like in his sheets. “I’m not sure how to answer that,” He laughed as Rey blushed. 

She bit her bottom lip and smiled up to him, “Sorry sometimes my mouth goes off without checking with my brain first, I just always see you in black. I know it’s your uniform.” She shrugged, “I was just wondering.”

“Let me take you out to dinner, and I’ll wear whatever color you want me to wear,” Kylo asked, staring into her eyes. 

“Even yellow with pink polka dots?” Rey laughed.

“Um sure, didn’t know you were color blind, but if that’s what you want.” He smirked.

Rey felt flushed; this isn’t exactly what she expected to happen today. She told Poe she would think about it, but here was her opportunity. She wanted to help the Resistance, she wanted to stop the kidnappings, but she felt horrible about using him to further this cause. But if she was honest with herself, she wanted to go to dinner with him.

“I think blue would be a nice color.” Rey quietly replied.

Kylo gave her a toothy grin, “Blue, it is then, about eight?” 

“Eight will work,” she looked down at her watch, “shit I’ve got to get to work, Oh, um which restaurant did you want to go to, and I’ll meet you there.”

“I can pick you up if you like?” Kylo offered.

The address listed in her profile was an empty apartment that was owned by one of Poe’s contacts. She couldn’t have Kylo picking her up there, “I’m staying with a friend at the moment, my apartment is being sprayed for bugs.” Rey made a face. 

“I was thinking about the steak house over on Wilson do you know it,” Kylo asked, the smile still on his lips.

Rey hummed, “sounds wonderful. I’ll meet you there at eight.” 

“Until then.” Kylo grinned watching Rey run to the cashier to pay for her latte and muffin. He stood for a moment, trying to think if he had a blue shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey struggled to keep her mind focused on her job for the rest of the day. It was a mix of excitement, nervousness and just freaking the hell out. Rey finally made it to five o’clock; she had avoided the café at lunch she wanted to keep herself calm for the date.

Rey had called Rose as soon as she got home, Paige and Rose showed up ten minutes later. 

“What color did you tell him to wear?” Rose called into the bathroom where Rey was taking a shower.

“Blue,” she shouted back.

Rose stood in front of Rey’s closet, going through her clothes, she pulled out a blue dress. Rey walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She held the dress up, with a disappointed look on her usually cheerful face. 

“What’s wrong with that dress?” Rey looked at the clothing on the hanger.

“Honestly Rey it looks like something my Granny would wear.” Rose showed it to Paige, who busted out laughing. 

“Come on it’s not that bad,” Rey walked over and took the dress from Rose. She held it against her slim frame; the dress came down midcalf, it was powder blue with small white flowers on it. 

Both Rose and Paige shook their heads, “No, I can’t let you out of this house in that rag,” Paige stood up and walked over to Rey. 

She had brought some of her dresses for Rey to look over, both women were the same height and about the same weight. Paige handed her a small red dress; Rey raised an eyebrow. She held it against her body; the dress would have stopped only a couple inches past her ass. 

“This is a first date, not a honeymoon,” Rey said a little dismayed.

Paige huffed out an annoyed puff of breath, “Ok granny try this one.”

She handed her a black dress; it was a little longer than the red one with short sleeves. Rey held it against her body; she pursed her lips as she looked in the mirror, “Um, this one is... ok ... I guess?” Rey said with a little uncertainty.

Rose smiled, “Go try it on, so we can see if it fits.”

Rey headed to the bathroom, “Wait,” Paige stopped Rey, “what are you wearing underneath?”

Rey looked confused, “I’m going to wear my bra and panties?” not sure why Paige asked.

Paige shook her head, “No, I mean, what type are you going to wear? None of that old lady stuff.” Paige said in a scowling tone.

Rey rolled her eyes, “not that it matters, but I’m wearing my black lace bra and panties, happy?”

Paige smiled, “Yes, I can’t send you out, unprepared.” Rose busted out laughing at Rey’s look of annoyance.

Rey stood in front of the closet door mirror staring at herself, the dress was a couple of inches above her knees and clung to her body. The neckline had a deep v which highlighted her cleavage. Rey shook her head as she looked at the dress. 

“It’s too much.” Her eyes ran from her cleavage to her legs.

“No, you look fucking Hot!” Paige stood behind Rey smiling with approval. Her lips pursed for a moment, “You’re going to have to lose the bra,” 

Paige unzipped the back of the dress; she unhooked the bra, Rey pulled the straps down and pulled her arms out of each side and slipped the bra out of the front of the dress. 

Paige turned Rey to face her, she pulled the material over Rey’s perk breast, satisfied she turned Rey back to the mirror again. Rey shook her head, feeling even more exposed. 

“What kind of message am I sending him with this dress?” Rey looks back over her shoulder at Paige.

“Fuck me please?” Paige said with a straight face; Rose lost it sitting on Rey’s bed. 

“My point exactly!” Rey replied in a high-pitched voice.

“Look you’re going there to get answers, this will keep him distracted.” Paige looked at Rey in the mirror. “Believe me get a man thinking about sex, and he will tell you anything you want to know.”

Rey shook her head again, “I can’t do that, I’ll just end up looking ridiculous.”

Rose took Rey’s hand, “Rey sweetie, I know you’re not going to believe this, but you are beautiful. I’m not sure who put it in your mind that you’re not, but they lied to you.”

Rose guided Rey to sit in front of her vanity while she started to fix her hair. “This Alpha isn’t going to know what hit him.” Rose smiled, sweetly at Rey.

Rey nodded and exhaled out, “Ok, I can do this.”

Paige took over doing Rey’s make up, “Girl, you look so good, I’d do you!”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. 

Kylo stood shirtless; his black slacks pulled slightly down, his zipper open, he pinched the flesh of his left buttocks and positioned the needle. The needle pierced the skin; he pushed the plunger the blocker entered in the fatty tissue stung. 

Kylo took a moment to rub the sting out, he capped the needle tossed it in the bio-container. He had to make sure he could stay in control; Kira was beta, but something about her was drawing out the Alpha in him that no other beta had been able to do. He wanted tonight to be perfect. 

He pulled the tag off the newly purchased blue shirt. He had been surprised that he only own shades of black and dark grey. Pretty fucking grim, he thought. He slipped on the sizeable navy-blue shirt. He smirked at himself, still unable to pull himself out of the darkness, but it was a step towards the light he thought. 

He stared at the mirror, he had thought about asking Kira out the first day he met her, but his nerves had gotten the best of him He wasn’t really in a position to start a relationship with anyone.

But when the opportunity presented itself, he couldn’t turn it down. He was thrilled that she accepted, he could tell by the sweetness of her scent that she was happy about the date as well. 

He finished buttoning his shirt he left the top two unbutton, the sleeves of the shirt fit tightly around his biceps, he rolled up the long sleeve to his thick forearms, he treated his body as his temple. He trained almost every day; he took the weekends off to allow his muscles to repair. 

When he was younger he trained to attract a mate, the older he got, the more his focus shifted to just staying healthy. He told himself he hadn’t given up hope; he didn’t worry about it as he had in his younger days. Now, he stood and looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if Kira would appreciate what he had to offer her. 

It had been so long since he went on a date; he felt like a fish out of water. He arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early he wanted to be sure the table was ready when Kira showed up. He decided to wait outside for her; he stood looking down at his phone when he heard her call his name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait till tomorrow to do this, I have the flu and couldn't sleep anymore. So if you see any mistakes, my groggy brain didn't catch it. Hope you enjoy the date!! thank you for reading and I hope you let me know what you think?

He looked up and was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him; her chestnut hair glowed with hues of golden browns in the setting sun, her skin a luminous tan. The black dress was sinfully short, his eyes drawn to her cleavage following the v of the dress down her body, the stiletto shoes gave her more height and showcased her long legs. 

Kylo felt his mouth go dry; he was lost for words; his eyes found her vivacious eyes. He smiled, Kira had a beautiful innocence about her, but tonight she showed her sensual side, with her smoky dark eyes and red lips. He was delighted she had put as much effort into the date that he had. Her scent was heaven, like a sweet honeysuckle musk.

“Hi,” he managed to croak out. 

Her lips curled into a smile, “Hi.” Her eyes trail down his tall build, taking all of him in, her smile broadened, showing a row of white teeth. “You look good in blue.”

Kylo smirked, “You look sinful in black.” 

She couldn’t help the purr that escaped her lips, Kylo smelled like heaven. His scent told her he was pleased, the Omega in her ecstatic. 

Kylo extended his hand to her, “Shall We?” She could hear the pleasure in his deep voice. Rey glanced down to slip her smaller hand into his, she followed him into the restaurant. 

They were led to a table in the corner. Kylo had requested a quiet place away from everyone else. The restaurant had a cozy atmosphere. She took in the restaurant; the area was softly lit, an intimate table for two. 

Kylo pulled her chair out for her to sit; she watched him pull his chair closer to hers so that they could speak comfortably. 

After they ordered, the waiter brought them a glass of red wine and hot breadsticks. She couldn’t help stealing glances at Kylo; he looked downright edible. 

He had his long hair cover his adorable large ears. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark locks. 

She crossed her legs; she wiggled a bit in her seat to get comfortable; his musky scent was slowly killing her.

“Do you come here often?” she asked as she tore off a piece of the fresh breadstick and popped it into her mouth, she sucked the buttery residue from her fingertips.

Kylo watched her every move, from her fingers that moved the bread to her lips, to her sucking her fingertips dry of the butter. His eyes flickered up to catch her a smile on her lips; her eyes shone brightly as she watched him.

Slowly he shook his head as he stared back at her, “No, I usually order something to go. The food is good, but it’s not a place for dining alone.”

Rey looked around the place, filled with couples. “Mm, I see what you mean.” 

“So, you don’t bring your dates here?” Rey asks with a hint of curiosity.

Kylo chuckled, Rey could hear it come deep from his solid chest, “It’s been a while since I’ve gone on a date.”

Rey raised an eyebrow “a while?” she replies with a hint of amusement. “I’m shocked someone hasn’t snatched you up yet.”

Kylo smirked, “I did have a girlfriend at one time,” he stopped to think for a moment. “it’s, been a while.”

Rey smiled, “And how does one calculate a while?”

He rolled his eyes, “five years.”

Rey took a long look at him, “that’s a while,” she giggled, he smiled at her. “Really, I don’t get it, you’re a very handsome man, an Alpha. I would have thought women would be beating your door down.”

Kylo sat back and took a sip of his wine, “the women I dated were beautiful, sweet, every guy’s dream but not right for me. I decided to wait till I found someone that felt right.” he smiled as he watched the expression on her beautiful face.

Rey blushed, she took her glass of wine and took a sip. 

“What about you?” Kylo asked as he set his glass on the table, his eyes never leaving her eyes.

“What about me?” she coyly replied.

“Last time on a date?”

“Oh, um it’s been a while.” She glanced up and gave him a sly smile  
.  
“So, like when you were ten?” he joked.

She rolled her eyes, “No, I went on a couple of dates with a guy, while I was in college, but it didn’t work out.”

Kylo nodded, “So no long-term boyfriend?”

Rey shook her head and took another bite of bread.

Kylo grinned, “long-term girlfriend?”

Rey laughed, “No, I’ve been focusing on my career; I never really had time for all of that.”

“And now you do?” he sounded hopeful. 

“I can see the merits of such activities.” Rey smiled back, watching his lips touch the glass as he sipped his wine. His scent was a heavy musk; it soothed her senses; she could tell he was pleased with her answer. 

“How long have you worked for the First Order?” Rey leaned back and uncrossed her legs to cross again her foot brushed against his leg.

His eyes glanced down to her knees and drifted up to where the short dress seemed to ride higher on Rey’s thighs. Quickly he looked up to her face; he could smell the sweet scent of her sex. The urge to taste her to feel her on his tongue, he finished his wine and ordered another glass. 

He noticed Kira was staring at him she was waiting; for a moment his mind went blank. First Order, “Almost four years now.” He answered, watching as she wet her lips. 

“How long have you been Head of Security?” Rey smiled; she couldn’t help but watch his lips as he spoke. She wondered if they would be as soft as they looked.

“I was brought in as Head of Security due to my background.” her scent was sweet and distracting.

“And what type of background was that?” Rey leaned forward her curiosity piqued.

“I was an Army MP for five years.” He couldn’t help as he stared at her cleavage certain he could fit her breast in his mouth.

The waiter brought their food, Kylo sat back watching Kira’s eyes light up at her grilled chicken marsala.   
Once Rey’s food was served, the waiter placed Kylo’s Ribeye in front of him, the smell made his mouth water. Rey seems to forget the question and answer portion of their date and focused on the dish in front of her. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned, “this is so good.” 

Kylo smiled as he watched her little pink tongue lick the juices from her lips. 

“They do know how to cook well here,” he took a bite of his rare steak he enjoyed the flavor. 

He couldn’t help but glance over at Rey; he enjoyed watching her savor the meal. Her scent was practically humming a sweet, honeyed smell. 

Rey had a habit of inhaling food, a hard habit to break when she grew up never really knowing when she would eat again. Tonight, she tried to pace herself; she quickly glanced over at Kylo in his leisure way of eating. She started counting the number of bites in her mind to make sure she didn’t devour the chicken like a starved animal. 

Rey glanced at Kylo’s plate; he was only halfway through his steak, and she had all but a couple of bites left of her chicken. She felt a little panicked taking a long sip of her wine, telling herself to stop being so stupid and relax. 

Kylo glanced up at Rey; her scent was suddenly giving off a very nervous smell. He smiled, looking at her plate, and then his. 

“I um.” He cleared his throat for a moment, “I noticed you skipped lunch today; you must be famished.” He nodded at her plate, hoping to ease her worry. 

“oh, yea I had a lab sample that had to be done before I left today and didn’t want to have to stay late.” She blushed, looking at her plate, “guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

“I like to see a woman with a good appetite,” he smiled, giving her a wink. 

Rey laughed, “oh, then you’ll just love me.” 

“I’m sure I will,” he replied his deep tone dipped in honey. 

Rey could see the look in his eyes, something akin to hunger. His scent wafted around her; it made her feel safe; the Omega in her wanted to please this Alpha. 

Rey heard the cell phone ring; it wasn’t her phone ringing. Kylo pulled his phone from his hip.

“Sorry, I have to take this call,” he smiled at Rey before he answered. 

“Ren is speaking,” Kylo sat for a moment listening to whoever called. “Ok so how long will the systems take to update?” he took a moment to look up at Rey and smile again. “Call me if there is a problem.” With that, he disconnected the call. 

Rey raised an eyebrow, looking at Kylo who set the phone on the table the glass side down.

He looked at Rey, “They are doing systems check tonight, so I’m on call in case something goes wrong.” He explained. 

Rey nodded her head, “so you’re on call all night?” she asked in a playful tone.

Kylo groaned, “I’m afraid so.”

Rey gathered her senses; she was supposed to be getting information and not falling for tall, dark, and dangerous. 

“So, what made you leave the Service to come work for the First Order?” She took another sip; she couldn’t help watching him; everything about him was captivating. 

“I just got tired of moving around; I wanted to settle in one place for a while. When Snoke offered me the job, I took it.” He responded in a matter of fact tone. 

“Is it hard?” Rey asked, looking at his broad chest. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Rey, “is what hard?”

She blushed, “The job, being head of security?”

He smiled, “Not at all, rather boring if you like to know.”

“What about having to work around so many Omegas?” she tried to keep the blush from her cheeks.

Kylo shrugged, “I’m on a blocker, so it isn’t a problem.”

“Does that work if one goes into heat?” she thinks about the physician’s office on the second floor of the facility. 

Kylo shook his head, “I’ve never been tempted if that is what you’re asking.”

Rey bit her bottom lip, and glanced up at Kylo, “Because of the blockers? Or?”

Kylo couldn’t help his grin, seeing the blush on her cheeks, “I’m an Alpha so yea it would affect me if I wasn’t on blockers.”

“Does it ever bother you to be at the mercy of your biology?” Rey glanced up at Kylo, their eyes lock.

“What do you mean?” Kylo was intrigued by her line of questions.

“I mean, I can’t imagine going into heat and being at the mercy of the heat. I’d pretty much either must have sex or suffer. And what if I don’t have anyone I trust to see me through the heat? Or always having to take suppressants to live a somewhat normal life. It just sucks.” Rey said with a hint of bitterness. “I mean, I can only imagine what Omega has to go through.”

Kylo studied her face for a few moments, Rey felt nervous, afraid she had given herself away. His nostrils flared for a moment; her scent projected her nervousness. He reached out and ran his fingers over her knuckles, watching her shoulders slump slightly more relaxed. 

“I’m sure it can be difficult, as an Alpha we have it easy. The urge to protect and take care of an Omega in heat is ingrained in our DNA, so I can see where the lack of control would be a concern.” He replied in a quiet tone, his voice deep and reassuring. 

“Have you ever helped an Omega through her heat?” Rey asks, looking into his dark brown eyes. 

Kylo hesitated for a minute staring into Rey’s eyes, “No.” his fingers slipped between Rey’s.

Rey smiled looking down at his fingers wrapped in hers, her Omega whispered, he’d help us through our heat. 

“You’re not the only Alpha working there, has there ever been an incident with any of the Omegas that visit or work there?” Rey asked, watching Kylo’s expression.

He sat up and pulled his hand back to pick up his glass, Rey frowned at the loss of physical contact, she quickly took up her glass to take a sip.

“I’m not sure what you’re asking Kira?” Kylo replied a little defensively.

“I just mean, with so many Omegas in one place it must be hard on an Alpha.” Rey tried to explain gently.

Kylo crossed his arms over his broad chest, “We’re not animals Kira we can control ourselves.” His reply was cold. If his tone hadn’t told her he was not pleased with her question, his scent did, her Omega screamed she needed to fix this, to please her Alpha.

Rey sat silent for a moment; she knew full well; some were worse than animals. But Kylo was not like them; he was an honorable man.

Rey blushed, “oh no no, I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry I offended you.” Her face turned a shade of pink; her voice took on a pleading tone. 

Rey lowered her face, trying her best to hide how uncomfortable she felt. The urge to leave made her heart pound in her chest. 

“Guess I’m trying to understand it all, from everyone’s point of view and failing miserably.” Rey reached for the small purse that sat on the table next to her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your dinner,” she said as she stood. 

“Kira,” Kylo reached for her hand, he could tell she was distressed. “Please you didn’t ruin anything, I’m not angry, please stay.” 

He stood looking down at her; his eyes seemed darker than she remembered. He reached out and touched her cheek; he ran his finger across her soft skin. “Please.” He asked again, Rey lost in his gaze nodded and sat back down. 

He stared into her eyes. Kylo sat down as well. “I’m the one who should apologize I shouldn’t have used such a harsh tone.”

Rey broke the eye contact to look at his full lips. His scent returned to a sweet, spicy musk. 

He is pleased with us again, her Omega whispered. “Let’s just put it all behind us.” She said in a soft tone, she looked up to his dark eyes and returned his smile.   
The rest of their meal went by with ease. Rey made sure to keep the discussion away from work. They talked about their hobbies; they found they both enjoyed a morning run, or how Rey loved driving aimlessly to see the surrounding countryside. Kylo stored that bit of information for later plans. 

Once they finished their meal Kylo walked Rey to her car, their hands brushed one another. Rey resisted taking his hand; she found she enjoyed spending time with Kylo. 

This scared the shit out of her; she never thought she would be attracted to an Alpha.

Rey stood next to her VM bug; the door opened to the driver side she stood looking up at the tall Kylo.

“I had a lovely time tonight, thank you.” She smiled. 

Kylo stood with one hand on the roof of her bug, and the other draped across the open-door frame, Rey was boxed in the doorway. “I did as well,” he said softly. 

He watched her lips move as she spoke; her tongue moistened her lips quickly before being pulled into a smile. 

“Do you think we could do this again?” he asked, hoping she would say yes. 

“I’d like that,” she replied her voice felt small barely audible. Kylo leaned closer to her; their eyes stared into one another.

“Good.” He said in a deep husky voice; he leaned down farther till his lips touched hers.

Rey stood for a moment; his scent overwhelmed her as she returned his kiss. Her hands feathered through his soft hair, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. 

Rey felt him run his tongue across her lips; she couldn’t help the soft whimper. She bit his bottom lip gently pulling back; she opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his pupils blown.   
His dark eyes filled with hunger like he wanted to devour her whole. He pressed his lips to her mouth, deepening the kiss; his tongue slipped into her mouth, she tasted sweet. 

His kiss lit a fire in her veins; it was rough and demanding; she held onto him as she had just discovered the human touch. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, her Omega wanting to call to his Alpha. 

She ached for his touch, a heat settled in her belly, the wetness between her thighs, it was unlike anything she had experienced before. She pushed him back, breathless, her chest pounding, she smiled up to him, he pulled her to his lips again. His mouth capturing her lips, she felt consumed by him. She pushed back once more, taking in large breaths. She needed to get away from him before she did something stupid. 

“Thank you,” she said as she moved to sit in her car.

Kylo resisted letting her go, her scent clouded his mind with her desire, but he could smell she was still nervous. This wasn’t the time to pursue her; he let her slip from his grasp into her car. 

Rey chanced glancing up, his lips swollen and red from the kiss. “I’ll see you Monday,” her voice reflected her dazed mind. 

Kylo smiled down at her, leaned in, and kissed her forehead, “until then.” He stepped back to let her close the door.

Rey nodded. She returned his smile. She pulled away slowly she watched him in the rear-view mirror. She rolled down the window to let fresh air in, her car smelled like him. She inhaled deeply, enough for her to shake the hold his scent had on her. 

She glanced up at the mirror her lips red and full from the kiss, she most definitely would see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter like it matters, the good news is my game is back and that is something I enjoy. well see about the next chapter.

Rey knew she should have gone home, but tonight was too much of an opportunity to pass up. She parked her car a mile from the facility. Since she had joined the Resistance, Rey kept a bag of black clothes in her trunk for reconnaissance. 

She parked the small VW bug down a dirt road behind an old, dilapidated home. Standing in front of her beetle, Rey slipped the dress off; she pulled out a tight black long sleeve shirt and black tactical pants. She sat on the trunk of her vehicle, lacing up her high-top converse. She pocketed her lock pics and USB flash drive. She slid the black spray paint can and tape in her pockets on each leg. She tugged the ski mask over her head, her hair twisted into a knot.

Her last item was a bulletproof vest she wore, after almost being shot, Poe insisted. 

Rey called Poe; she wanted to let him know where she was in case something went wrong. The phone rang a few times before it went to voice mail.

“Hi Poe, it’s Rey.” She inhaled deeply and pushed the air out of her lungs; she felt nervous.

“I had the date with Kylo tonight; it turns out the First Order is testing their systems, so tonight would be the best time for me to go in and hack the system. I’ll be careful she added before disconnecting the call.” she looked down at the phone before she tossed it into the front seat of her car.

“ok Rey, you can do this,” she quietly spoke to herself. She left the phone in the front seat of her car; she hid her keys behind the mirror of her passenger side door. She didn’t want anyone to get her phone and link the member’s of the resistance in what she was about to do.

It took Rey almost twenty minutes to jog the mile to the facility; she didn’t want to be winded when she arrived. She surveyed the area, all was clear, so she crept to the side of the building where the maintenance door stood. She took a moment to check the area, before pulling the mask down, she stepped up and sprayed painted the security camera that was placed right under the light. 

It only took Rey a couple of minutes to pick the lock and find herself inside. Quietly she made her way to the server room in the basement. She surveyed the area when she didn’t see anyone she slipped in and headed to the first station. 

Hastily she hacked the security, allowing her access to all files. She gave the command to view hidden files and started her search for anything that would indicate it wasn’t part of the normal day to day business operation of the First Order. 

A smile crept over her lips when she found a file named Supremacy. Rey’s gut told her this was what she was looking for; the data took a minute to decompress. 

It contained a list of female names with their profiles, pictures, and last heat. One she recognized Enfys Nest a young Omega that had gone missing last month. 

The file had a list of names, most Rey recognized as the missing Omegas. She found another list of names; she could only assume they must be the bidders. Supremacy was a location to a base camp in Upper New York. Rey copied the files to her USB flash drive. 

She quickly moved to the door to peek around the corner, so far no one was there, she hastily returned to the station. It was at 95% when she heard footsteps; she pressed her body against the wall next to the door. 

A slim young man walked in dressed in a security guards uniform, his hands on his hips, his head turned to the station she had stood at moments prior, the file was still downloading, he stepped closer. 

Rey slipped up behind him, her arm wrapped around his throat. She was quick and locked in the chokehold; he struggled and pulled at her arm, she tightened her hold. He tried to move back to slam her against the wall, but she wrapped her long leg around his, impeding his escape. 

Within twenty seconds he is out, his slim build slumped against her body, she stepped back and let him slide to the floor. 

She pulled the roll of gorilla tape from her pants pocket, quickly she taped his hands behind his back, she wrapped his ankles together. 

She looked around for something to stuff in his mouth, unable to locate something suitable she pulled one of his shoes off and took off his sock. 

She pulled the knife from her boot; she cut the sock at the ankle and stuffed the top part into his mouth. She hated having to wrap the tacky tape around his mouth and head, but she couldn’t afford to let him alert the others to her presence. She made sure he can breathe through his nose before checking her file once more. She wanted to subdue him not kill him.

The file finished downloading, Rey pocketed the USB, she glanced around the wall quickly, again it was clear. Quietly she headed back the way she had come. 

She was less than five feet from the door when she heard footsteps coming up fast behind her; she had only a moment to look back to see the guard running towards her.

Rey slammed into the door that led outside; once she pushed through, she took off running as fast as she could. 

She felt it hit her like a wasp sting on the back of her leg; she stumbled willing her legs to run. She could see the darkness fold itself around her, then nothing. 

~~

Kylo got the call while he was in the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took a moment to see who was calling before he answered. 

“Ren speaking,” 

He listened as the young lieutenant informs him there was a break-in at the facility and they captured the culprit. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Kylo sighs relieved that Kira had gone home. He didn’t want to be interrupted during their date.  
~~  
She could hear their voices, men talking, she couldn’t understand what they were saying the chemical fog left her unable to understand their words. 

She felt hot like her skin was slowly burning, then the cramps, she couldn’t help the tears or the soft whimpers. She tried to move, but her body was unresponsive. 

Slowly her senses are coming back to life; they were still talking; she can understand them a little better. 

She could smell them, two Alphas an unknown man and the woman from human resources. She can also smell Dr. Canady. 

She wanted to pull her shirt off its suffocating her, she tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy. She feels too hot; the pain rips through her body, she cried out.

“I recognize her; she was hired a few months ago. Kira Tano, twenty-three, Beta.” Rey remembered the speaker's name, Traya.

“Looks like she hacked the system, we found the USB in her pocket.” Rey couldn’t tell who was speaking, but his scent said he was a Beta.

“We need to find out who she is working for.” Replied the Alpha, she could hear him walk closer to her.

Rey whimpered her skin felt hotter; her body trembled, the pain deep in her belly, she can’t help crying. 

“Shhh child,” His voice was calm, he was the unknown Alpha she smelled.

“It hurts” she tried to speak between her sobs. 

“I know child, I know.” He said as he stroked her hair. 

She doesn’t like his scent; it’s old and sour. She knew she was in trouble, but she couldn’t think straight. She felt him pull the back of her shirt down.

“I can smell her, she is in heat, but she doesn’t have the scent gland on the back of her neck?” she could see him lean close to her neck, his bright blue eyes scared her, she felt like she was looking into the face of evil.

Through a haze, she watched Dr. Canady walk behind her; she can feel her shirt being pulled down by the back of the collar again. Then his fingertips on her skin.

“There is something here,” Dr. Canady started to say. She felt him pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her topless. He repositioned her body on her belly.

“It’s prosthetic skin.” He picked and peeled the silicone from her body. 

“Here look, it has something on it.” She could hear him sniff it, “it’s a suppressant cream, the same one we have been working on.”

“Clean that shit off of her.” The male Alpha demanded.

She is stripped of her clothes, she usually would have been embarrassed, but the cool air felt good on her burning skin. She whimpered tried to curl into a ball; her stomach was in knots the cramp hit her again with more intensity.

She smelled him again, this time it was stronger it soothed her briefly.  
~~  
Kylo had been at the facility for more than thirty minutes, going over the details of the break-in with his guards when he got the call from Snoke to come to the physician’s office on the second floor. 

He could smell her the moment the elevator doors open. As he walked down the hall, Kira’s scent got stronger; he felt like he could barely breathe.  
His body trembled; he felt the blood rushed to his cock. He was sure he could smell her in heat. Even with the blocker, he felt overwhelmed with her scent. 

None of it made sense; he had sent her home.

He entered the room; instantly, he saw her as she laid on the examination table, stripped bare. 

Canady was busy pulling the silicone from her tan skin. Kylo willed himself to be calm; he had to stay in control. 

The realization she had been out to dinner with him only an hour before, maybe she had been using him left him feeling sick. 

“What is happening to her?” Traya asked.

“One of the side effects of the suppressant cream is when it interacts with another drug, in this case, the tranquilizer, it caused her to go into a hard heat,” Canady explained. 

She could smell the alcohol; it felt cold on her hot skin, he worked on removing the prosthetics and cleaning her skin. 

“Please,” Rey cried; she wasn’t sure what she was begging for, but the pain was getting worse. 

“Kira when was your last heat,” Canady asked.

Rey shook her head, Canady asked again, “Kira we need to know when your last heat was?” he demanded. 

Rey shook her head again. 

“Omega answer the question,” Snoke commanded her obedience.

“I’ve never had heat.” Rey cried out.

“That’s not possible,” Canady sounded aghast.

Rey’s body started to shake, her skin burning; she can only cry. 

“Kylo, take this and wet it down, we have to cool her off before her core temperature gets too high.” Canady handed him a towel.

Quickly he soaked it in the small sink; he wrung out the excess water. Canady took it and laid it on Rey; her body was pulled into a fetal position. Her soft cries were tearing him up inside. 

Canady looked up at Snoke, “she should be mated, and soon, I’ve never dealt with an Omega that has suppressed her heat at this age for this long. If she isn’t taken care of soon, and her temperature rises, it could be disastrous.”

Orson Krennic entered the room, as a Beta he was unaffected by Rey’s heat. He took a moment to scan the room and headed to Snoke, he whispered in his ear. Snokes smiled and clapped Orson on the shoulder. 

He handed the USB to Orson, “See what is on that before destroying it.” Orson nodded and slipped the USB into his pant pocket.

Snoke walked over to Rey and stroked her sweat-soaked hair. 

“We have a buyer; he is willing to pay two million for our little Omega.?” He said as he looked Rey over.

“Get her prepared to fly out,” Snoke turned to speak with Traya.

Canady looked up at Kylo, “hold her down for me while I sedate her.”

Kylo stood staring at Rey as she laid on the table, tears ran down her face, her hazel eyes met him, “Alpha, please.” softly she cried out to him. Her hand reached out to Kylo.

Orson stepped closer to Kylo, “Get your Neanderthal ass in gear.” he sneered at the large Alpha.

Kylo turned and punched him in the jaw; there was an audible crack as the bone split in two. Orson went down hard; the sound of his head colliding with the tile was like a cantaloupe being dropped on the floor. 

Before anyone can react, Kylo pulled his pistol and shot Canady with a tranquilizer dart; he took a step before falling to the floor. 

Kylo turned to aim the gun at Snoke, but he pushed Traya into Kylo and ran out the door. 

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her throat; it took a few seconds for the woman to go limp. Kylo allowed her body to hit the floor.

He turned to see Kira wide-eyed with fear in her hazel eyes staring at him, “Kira,” he quietly spoke her name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I have very little motivation to continue the story, feel like it starts out ok then it sucks lol but fuck another chapter enjoy or suffer whichever fits your experience, with this fic :)

He stepped over Orson and looked down at Rey on the table. 

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared back at him, he reached out to touch her, Rey recoiled, she whispered, “You killed,” Her voice shook between sobs, “you killed her.” 

Rey looked at Traya as she laid still on the floor, her scent spiked with a mixture of fear and pain.

“No,” Kylo’s deep voice gently reassured her, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, his touch soothed her burning skin.  
Rey closed her eyes and pushed her cheek to his hand. “Look she is breathing,” his voice was calm, Rey followed the direction of his hand, she could see Traya chest rise and fall, she was alive.

Kylo looked down at the unconscious body of Orson; he took a moment to pull the USB from the man’s pocket and shoved it into his own before he turned to Rey once more. 

“Come, Kira, we have to get out of here.” He held his hand out to her. 

She stared at his hand, then the chaos around the room. 

She whimpered; he could smell her fear, his inner Alpha growled to calm the Omega to reassure her that he would take care of everything.

Her lips trembled when she whispered, “You’re one of them.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s not what you think. I’m an undercover agent with the FBI; my name is Ben Solo.” 

Gently he slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position. The wet towel clung to her skin.

“Can you walk?” he asked as he helped her stand.

Rey nodded and slipped off the table, her bare feet hit the cool tile floor, she tried to keep her composure, but her insides felt like they were being torn apart.

She cried out and doubled over in pain; her body demanded the Alpha’s seed to be satisfied. 

The wet towel dropped to the floor and left her bare. She leaned against him; he could feel the heat radiate from her skin.   
She held onto his thick forearm, she looked up into his concerned face, “Alpha please,” she whispered her eyes closed tightly, another cramp left her bent over in excruciating pain.

Quickly, he unbuttoned his uniform shirt, slipped it off his body and onto Rey’s. The long sleeves draped a few inches passed her hands; the shirt hung to the middle of her thighs. 

He bent down and wrapped one arm around her back and rib cage the other under her knees, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her close. 

“It will be ok, Omega, I have you,” he kissed her head, “you are so good.”

She nuzzled her lips to his gland. Her kisses turned into long licks. He groaned, the urge to lay her back on the table and fuck her was almost more than he could bear.

She whimpered, “I’m scared.”

“I’ll get you out of here Kira, don’t worry,” Ben whispered against the crown of her head.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, “Rey,” she softly spoke.

He smiled, “Rey.” He liked the feel of her name on his lips.

Ben stood by the door and listened before he made his way out into the hallway, mindful of the young Omega in his arms. 

It had only been a few minutes since Snoke made his escape, Ben was sure that he would have company soon. 

He decided he couldn’t chance going down the stairs to the first floor; he was sure they would be caught. He chose the best course of action would be to head to the back of the building and take the fire escape.   
He would try to avoid confrontation, but he wouldn’t let anyone stand in his way of getting Rey out of danger. 

The First Order protocol is to first engage with non-lethal force, then to lethal only if all else failed. Being hit with a tranquilizer would still mean death or worse in Rey’s case. 

The need to protect Rey overrode all other priorities; he could smell the slick between her thighs; it made him painfully hard. 

The blocker was doing nothing as far as deterring the effects of Rey’s heat was having on him. He could smell her scent; it was slowly bringing the beast out of him; he wanted her, to taste her, to claim her.   
Her scent gland was so close it made his mouth watered. The thought of sinking his teeth into her gland made it challenging to think. 

He had never wanted to claim anyone as badly as he wished to Rey. He willed himself to focus; the Alpha in him wanted to consume her, to protect her, to take care of her needs. 

Quietly he walked down the hallway; the only sounds were his soft rubber soles hitting the hardwood floor. 

His eyes scanned the long hallway for any signs of life. Rey started to lick his throat, her soft mews, drove him dangerously close to going into a rut. He tried to suppress a moan, “Rey, I need you to stop doing that.” He told her breathlessly.

She nuzzled his neck again, “Alpha, please.” Her soft voice and scent made him pause his inner Alpha demand he takes care of his Omega. 

She squirmed in his arms; her scent was broadcasting her pain, fear, and a burning need for him. Ben knew he had to do something, and soon, he tried the door he stood by, much to his relief it opened. 

Silently he entered and shut the door slowly making an as little sound as possible; he twisted the lock on the handle.

She sucked at the gland on the side of his neck; his deep growl caused her to squirm more in his arms.

Her warm breath on his neck, she pleads, “Alpha please.” she whispered in his ear.

“Shhh, I will take care of you, but you have to be quiet. Can you stand it?” He asked as he looked into her hooded eyes, sweat-drenched her body. 

She nodded, “I think I can.” she breathed out.

He sat her feet on the floor; his arm still wrapped around her body. Rey held onto his neck; she turned to press herself to his broad chest. 

She kissed his mouth, his tongue tangled with hers, the kiss was messy and needy everything she needed. 

Her body felt too hot to his touch; Ben pulled back from her kiss, she whined at the loss of contact. 

He pulled the black t-shirt off over his head, dropped it to the floor. Next, he unbuttoned the uniform shirt that Rey was wearing. He opened the shirt to expose her smooth tan skin; he pressed himself to her body, skin on skin, she sighed and kissed his bare chest. 

“turn around for me, Omega,” his voice low and breathy. 

She pulled his uniform top off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, she pressed her back to his chest, the touch of her Alpha relieved some of the heat that burned her from the inside. Ben slowly licked her scent gland; she moaned; her slick coated her wet thighs.

She purred, her Omega was happy, Alpha was going to take care of her, she raised her arms to run her fingers through his hair, his lips were on her throat, his strong arms held her close to his body. 

He cupped her perky breast and pinched her nipples. His touch soothed some the heat, but her body begged for more. 

“more,” she whispered, “please Alpha more.”

His hand moved down her taut stomach; his fingertips ghosted the lips of her sex. She shivered against his body; he elicited a deep moan from her lips. Lightly he ran his fingertips through the soft curls; his long middle finger delved into the wet slick of her sex. A single word hung in his mind, (MINE)

He used his index finger to rub her clit gently, she hummed and bit her lip, in an attempt to keep quiet as her Alpha instructed her. 

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck; his tongue ran over her scent gland, her fingers wrapped around his neck. 

She gasped when his long finger entered her body. She acted purely on instinct and spread her legs farther apart to give him full access. She whimpered at the intrusion; she couldn’t help but push her hips towards his hand. 

He curled his finger gently to drag it back out. 

Ben felt her nails dig into the back of his neck; her moans were driving him insane; his Alpha demanded that he give her more. 

He was amazed at how tightly she fit around his finger. She moaned and bucked her hips to his hand as he pumped his finger in and out of her body. 

Rey shivered against his body, her Omega in full control; she begged him to mate her, to fill her, she needed his knot.

“Kiss me Omega,” he commanded her in a wanton voice. 

She turned her head and brushed her lips to his; she gasped when he applied pressure with his thumb on her clit, his fingertip drug over the spot that made her want to scream out his name. 

“So wet for me, such a good girl.” He kissed her throat. He knew he had to make her come quickly before they were discovered.

He glanced up at the worktable in front of them. 

She whimpered when his fingers left her sex, he pulled her in his arms and sat her on the tabletop.

“So beautiful,” he leaned down and kissed her lips, she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Her hands caressed his smooth chest. 

“I need to taste you, my sweet Omega,” he took a moment to kiss her, “when we are out of danger, I’ll take care of all your needs.” He promised. 

“You’ll help me?” Rey asked, her eyes heavy-lidded her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes, my sweet Omega,” he answered as he left soft kisses down her body. He took a moment to suck each of her dusty pink nipples in his mouth. 

His fantasies were not even close to what he was experiencing now; he wished he had the proper time and place to lavish Rey with his affections. 

He settled on his knees in front of her and pulled each of her legs on his shoulders; he pulled her body forward till his head was between her thighs. 

Her scent invaded his senses like being hit with a tsunami; it penetrated his mind, his single focus to fulfill her needs. His tongue slipped between her wet folds, slowly he lapped up her cunt. 

She arched her back; she moaned, “Yes, Alpha, yes.”

He focused on her clit; he slipped his finger back into her tight channel. He enjoyed the power he had over her body. 

He knew that at any time they could be discovered. He set about sucking on her clit; his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves, he pumped his finger till he felt her legs shake. 

With his free hand, he covered her mouth, the walls of her sex clenched his fingers. He knew the moment she hit her peak; her slick covered his mouth. He drank her like the finest wine he had ever tasted.

She laid breathing hard; slowly, her body stopped trembling. Her scent told him she was satisfied; he moved to kiss her. Her cheeks were wet with tears; she smiled at him, “my Alpha.”

Her words of possession did something to him; his heart pounded as he replied, “yes, my Omega, I’m all yours.”

He retrieved his t-shirt and uniform top from the floor. He handed Rey the uniform top to wear. 

Her fever had lessened and gave her body some relief; she could walk on her own.

“We need to make it to the back of the building and down the fire escape,” he whispered to her, she nodded her understanding. 

He stood for a moment and listened at the door when he didn’t hear anything; he slowly opened and peered out. 

The hallway looked clear; he slipped out; he held his hand up for her to stay. Once he was sure no one was there, he motioned for her to follow. 

Quickly they headed to the back of the facility; he stopped next to the stairwell, he could hear a heavy set of footsteps walking up. He motioned to Rey to follow him up to the next floor.

“Kylo,” a familiar voice called out.  
He stopped and looked down the stairwell; he could see Hux’s red hair, with caution, he responded, “Hux.” 

Kylo held his hand out to Rey to stay hidden on the steps past the landing around the wall; he walked back down the steps to where Hux stood.

“What the fuck is going on?” Hux asked he looked past Kylo up the stairs. He shook his head for a moment, a strained look on his face. “She’s in heat.” He stated almost painfully.

“She is,” Kylo replied.

“It’s strong, even with my blockers, it’s strong,” Hux said and pinched the space between his eyes. 

“It’s her first heat, something about the suppressant interacting with the tranquilizer.” He watched Hux; he knew he was fighting his nature, as an Alpha their instinct to claim an unmated Omega in heat.

Hux looked up at Kylo, a look in his eyes like he was privileged to a secret that Kylo hadn’t discovered yet.

“You knew she was an Omega, before all this,” Hux smirked as he looked at Kylo. He glanced up to see Rey, who was peeking around the wall of the stairwell. “didn’t you?”

“I could smell her,” I don’t know how to explain it, “she didn’t smell like a Beta.” he sighed and ran his large hand through his hair.

Hux laughed, “Leave it to you to find a fucking unicorn.”

Kylo smiled, a confused look on his face. 

Hux shook his head, “You have to get her out of here, my Rover is parked in the back, there is an extra key hidden under the passenger side door. They have your Jeep staked out.” 

He turned and walked toward the stairwell.

Kylo smiled and grabbed Hux’s hand. He gave it a firm shake, “thank you, Hux.”

Hux nodded, “Just keep her safe,”

Kylo held out his hand to Rey, who quickly ran down to take it. She smiled up at Hux, “thank you.” 

Hux returned her smile, his radio beeped then static, “Hux any sign of Kylo or the girl?” the voice called over the radio. Hux watched Kylo and Rey descend the fire escape. 

“Nothing, going to check the next floor.” He replied with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben stood on the fire escape and looked down the ladder that led to the ground, “I’m going first, I need you to follow right behind me, ok?” He looked into her eyes, she nodded and tried to hide her worried look with a timid smile. 

Ben scanned the surrounding area once more; once he was sure it was safe, he descended the ladder. He stopped a few rungs down and waited for Rey to step down on the ladder. 

He glanced up to watch her descend, the faint glow of the light from below cast enough light for him to see her bare bottom, her thigh wet with slick. He held his breath; he had to maintain control. 

He could feel her smooth leg brush against his arm, then her outer thigh, her ass was almost in his face. Her scent filled his nostrils; he was painfully hard. He had to reach down and adjust himself, he groaned. 

Rey looked down, “are you ok?’

He kissed her ass; his lips brushed against the back of her upper thigh, she smiled

Ben licked his lips, a smirk lit his face, he knew he shouldn’t distract her, but he couldn’t help but take a moment to kiss her delicate skin. 

He swallowed and reprimanded himself for losing focus; he had to maintain control. 

Her body was wedged between him and the ladder. Ben leaned forward, just close enough to her ear, his hot breath made her tremble, “When I move you move, ok?” Her scent gland was right below his nose, he nuzzled her neck, stopped when he felt her nod. 

As quickly as he could, they move down the ladder, till his feet hit the ground. Rey was right behind him; he found Hux’s older model Land Rover parked in the back next to the field. 

Ben knelt on the grass next to the passenger side to feel for the key box. His fingers wrapped around the small box; he pulled the key free. 

He hurried to unlocked the door for Rey to slide into the seat. Without warning, he was slammed from behind. 

The security guard had seen someone around Hux’s car. Quietly he snuck up on the pair. 

The Beta had seen a chance to be recognized by Snoke in hopes of being rewarded. The guard tackled Kylo; he was able to knock the larger man to the ground and get a couple of good punches on him. 

Rey heard the impact, the sight of the man on top of Ben stirred a rage she hadn’t felt for ages. Like a lioness protecting her own, she jumped on the beta’s back and bit down hard on his shoulder. 

Just as he opened his mouth to scream, Ben slammed his hand up, smashing his mouth shut with enough force to crack the man’s teeth. He rolled off Ben; his bloody mouth tears wet his cheeks, Rey quickly moved away from him, she twisted to kick the guard in the stomach. 

Ben moved quickly and got to his knees; he delivered a punishing blow that knocked the man out cold. 

Rey ran to Ben; she touched his lip that had been split, Ben spit out blood, “come on, we have to get out of here now.” 

He took her arm and led her back to the passenger seat. Fortunately, the key was still in the door lock, he recovered the key and quickly moved to the driver’s side. 

He could hear more men coming. Without looking back, Ben gunned the engine and tore through the grass; he headed toward the road off to the side of the building. 

The Rover allowed Ben to drive through the field without losing any speed; it ensured their escape. He headed west of the facility; he knew Snoke had contacts in the local police department, so he didn’t dare head for the highway. 

He tried his cell, no bars; he would have to make a surprise visit to Uncle Lando’s farm. Ben kept glancing in the rearview mirror; he made sure they were not being followed, to his relief no one seemed to be behind him. 

He made for the back roads to the next county.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked his eyes darted to Rey. 

“Yes,” she replied quietly. She shifted in her seat and leaned closer to him. She looked his face over; he felt the soft brush of her fingertips to his lip.

“Does it hurt?” she asked as she watched his face.

Ben smiled, “Only when I smile.” Briefly, he looked over a grin on his face. 

Rey leaned closer and kissed the corner of his lip and sat back, smiling at him. “I think you’ll live.”

Ben groaned her scent filling the vehicle, “Your scent will kill me before any of Snokes men can get a chance.”

Rey laughed, “Well, Mr. Solo, your scent is making me want to tear your clothes off and fuck you like a bunny in heat.” She inched forward till she was pressed into his side, she kissed his neck, her hand ran down his crotch. She felt the hard length of his cock tucked in his uniform pants. 

“Rey,” he gasped, “I can’t drive like this.” 

“Sorry, Alpha, I just couldn’t help myself.” She kissed his neck once more before she sat back in her seat; her eyes never left him. 

She sat facing him; her knees pulled up under her chin, she watched him. She kept shifting in her seat to find a comfortable position. Her skin felt hot from the inside; the cramps were returning. 

She groaned softly; she tried her best not to distract him, as she watched his face, the way his body moved, the muscles twitched under the black t-shirt left Rey hungry.

She inhaled his scent; her hand slipped down between her thighs, her finger split her wet folds. 

She whined her fingers felt so small, tiny compared to his. She lifted her foot that had been resting against her body and slipped it under his arm. 

“Alpha,” she whispered lustfully.

Ben glanced over; he licked his lips. He watched her fingers work between the slick soak folds as she rubbed her clit. The feel of her foot under his arm sent a message straight to his cock; her smell told him she was at her most fertile. 

He kept glancing over quickly and back to the road; his hand ran over her foot and leg. Her moans and lustful purrs drew his attention again; he looked back in time to see the ditch, he had to swerve to keep from driving into it. 

“Omega.” He growled; his deep voice sounded frustrated. 

She pulled her leg to herself and sat back up; her eyes were always on him. She crawled over to him and took his earlobe in her teeth. She chewed and licked the flesh of his neck for a moment, “Alpha, knot me, please.” Her voice is provocatively low.

He knew Rey was deep in her heat; any rational thinking was out the window until he could satisfy her need.

He had to act fast before her heat left him mindless, the next dirt road he took without hesitation. He traveled less than a mile when he spotted an opening in the bush and tree line. He took the Rover off-road until they were hidden behind the thick bushes he slammed it into park. 

Before he could do or say anything, Rey’s lips were pressed to his throat; her kisses were soft but needy. 

Her hand was in his lap; she tried to work the belt on his pants. 

He wants to, oh god does he want to, but her conversation about being at the mercy of her hormones played out in his mind. He wanted to mate her, but he wanted to hear her say it was ok, he needed her to want him as Ben, not just the Omega needing an Alpha.

“Rey,” he groaned, she continued to kiss and lick his jawline, she worked his belt until it was undone. 

He tried again to get her attention, “Rey!” after a moment, “OMEGA!” he growled, instantly she stopped and stared at him her mouth left gaping open.

She blinked as if she was waking up. 

“Ben?” her voice sounded small, now tainted with worried that she has displeased him, her scent told him as much.

He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her cheeks, “I need to know you’re alright with this, with me?” he looked into her eyes.

The fog cleared a little she could see his concern. 

She smiled her eyes full of light, “I want you, Ben,” she kissed him, “Only you,” another kiss, “you are my Alpha, no one else.” 

She kissed him and parted her lips as his tongue slipped between her teeth. He could taste the sweetness of her mouth. 

She unbuttoned his pants; he helped by lifting his hips and allowed her to tug his pants and boxers down to his knees. 

Rey looked down and smiled, “Oh Ben,” she took him in her hand. She ran her hand slowly down his cock, his skin had a velvety feel, the bulbous head of his cock enticed her, she ran her thumb over the slit, it came back wet with his pre-cum. 

She took a moment to look at the pearl-colored fluid on her thumb before she sucks the digit in her mouth. She hummed with delight; his taste was sweet on her lips; she had to taste more.

He watched her suck her thumb. His pupils were blown, which made his eyes look black, instead of its rich deep brown. 

Rey licked her lips, “You taste so good Alpha.”  
She leaned over the center console and gave the bulbous head of his cock a long lick, Ben inhaled sharply and held his breath. She smiled and licked her lips; she took the head into her mouth. Her tongue rolled around the ridge of the head; she let the tip of her tongue flick over the slit.

She decided she liked the feel of the smooth skin of his cock in her mouth, she sucked down farther and let her tongue follow the thick vein.

Ben’s hand found it’s self in her hair; his nails raked across her scalp. 

He ran his free hand down her back, his long arm allowed him access to her slick wet sex, he rubbed her engorged clit, Rey bucked against his hand. She moaned and whimpered as she sucked his cock deeper into her throat. 

She loved the way he tasted, but his fingers reminded her of her burning need. She pulled off him with a loud pop and tried to climb into his lap.

“Wait a moment,” Ben put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving into his lap.

She whimpered she needed him, and he denied her, she started to cry; her skin was hot to his touch.

“Shh Omega, I need to give us room,” he reached down and pulled the lever to lower his seatback. 

As soon as he withdrew his hand from her shoulder, she moved quickly with the finesse of a cat; she slipped into his lap. 

They took a moment to adjust for both to fit in the seat of the Rover; Ben was never more thankful the older model gave them room to maneuver.

His fingers gripped her hips; both took a deep, slow breath. Ben kissed her throat, “So wet for me, such a good girl.” 

He ran his fingers through the folds of her wet sex, he brought his fingers to her lips, to let her taste herself before he pulled her down to kiss him, he licked the slick from her lips.

Her Omega basked in his praises. Ecstatic, he was pleased with her. She shifted back a little farther on his legs, her back pinned to the steering wheel, she looked at his hard cock and took him in her hand.

Slowly she stroked him, her eyes locked on his.

Ben sat watching her, his hands palmed her perky breast, he let her take the lead.

She stroked his cock, felt it twitched in her hand; she felt it pulse in her grip. 

She looked up into his warm brown eyes, “Alpha?” he knew she was asking permission, he nodded.

Her hand felt hot holding him, he watched her position herself over the head of his cock, with a fluid motion she lowered herself. Her heat burned both of them; he wanted this more then he wanted to breathe air. 

She paused once she felt the resistance, her wetness made it easier for her to take him inside her body, the hymen ripped she held her breath at the slight pain.

Ben rubbed her back, “beautiful Omega so good for her Alpha.” 

She smiled at the praise, she inhaled and let herself sink the rest of the way.

Ben groaned, “fuck …Rey,” his voice was tight like he was barely holding on.

She sat motionless for a minute. Her head rested on his shoulder; she took a shallow breath before she moved slowly her body adjusted to his length and girth; she never imagined she would feel so completely full.  
.  
Ben moaned she felt like she was made for him, he wished her first time wasn’t in the front-seat of Hux’s Range Rover, but they had no choice, her heat wrecked them both. He sat back to allow her to set the pace; his hands rested on each of her hips. 

He moved to rub her back while she bounced on his cock. 

Ben kissed her neck, “My beautiful Omega, so good, so perfect.” He whispered to her; his deep voice praised her. 

Rey sat up, she rocked her hips, each time was quicker, he bucked under her, she smiled down at him, his face looked so young so beautiful she felt like crying. 

She could feel him deep within her body; each time she lifted her hips, she could feel his cock caress the walls of her sex. She shifted slightly, this time when she dropped her hips to meet his, she felt his cock hit a spot that made her tremble. 

“Oh, yes,” she bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers dug into his broad shoulders. Ben moaned, he knew she was close, he bucked with more force, she bounced against him. 

“Come for me, my sweet Omega,” he breathlessly encouraged. He gripped her hips and drove her down on his length. Rey gasped and rocked with as much force as she could, the lewd sounds of sweat-soaked bodies filled the car as they crashed against each other. 

He could feel her body start to tense, her moans came out quicker, a steady purr. 

“That’s it, come for me baby, let me feel you fall apart, my sweet Omega.” Ben groaned louder; he felt his knot grow; he was close to snapping himself. 

Rey cried out, “Oh Fuck, Alpha,” his thumb rubbed her swollen clit, he could feel her body tighten around his cock, Rey tilted her head back, her eyes closed tight, she felt like she could see eternity. 

Ben thrust up quickly into her, his knot expanded and locked them together, his seed pulsated deep within her body. 

He pulled her down to his bruised red lips and took hers, he continued an assault on her throat, “You’re perfect, my sweet Omega, my beautiful Rey.”

Rey laid breathless on Ben’s chest, for the first time since her heat started she felt relief. “thank you, Ben, thank you,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. 

She closed her eyes, her leg wedged between Ben’s hips and the center console. She laid contented on his broad chest; he rubbed small circles on her back. 

Ben sat with Rey resting on his chest. He smiled, her breath slowed, he knew she had fallen asleep. He laid his cheek on the top of her soft hair; her scent was heaven to him. He had never felt so completely at peace then he did with Rey in his lap. 

(I could be a father,) The thought passed through his mind; his cock still locked in her body. It warmed him, maybe Rey was the one after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been having a pity party and feeling like a moron because the words refused to speak. But I'll do my best to keep this updated and finish before the end of Oct. So if you are still with me thank you, there are so many really good stories out there and I'm honored that you've decided to read this one!! Thank you again and hope you enjoy it!! (just a heads up, this deals with Rey's past and why she wanted to hide what she is!!) so mind the tags about rape.

He would be happy to sit with her in his lap, but his knot had softened, and he needed to get them to safety. 

“Rey,” he nudged her, “Baby, I need you to wake up for a moment; we need to get moving.” He lifted her chin to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes moved then flickered open, for a moment she wasn’t sure where she was, she rubbed her eyes. 

She stared down at Ben, she smiled, “Hi,” she said breathlessly. 

He couldn’t help but smile back, “Hi.”

“I need to get us to safety,” He lifted his chin to the passenger seat. 

Rey glanced over and slowly lift her body from his; her thighs were still wet, his lap soaked with their combined fluids. Rey slipped into the seat; she pulled the shirt back on. 

She looked over into his lap and cringed. 

“Sorry,” her voice took on a sheepish tone. 

Ben laughed and pulled up his pants and buttoned them. “I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this heat.” 

Rey smiled and rolled her eyes, “I’m glad you did.” She gave him a warm smile. 

“Though I’m sure we have ruined Hux’s leather seats.” Rey couldn’t help the smile at his carefree laugh.

She frowned, “I’ve got some money,” her voice sounded timid to her ears. She felt terrible for ruining Hux’s seats after what he did for them.

Ben cut her off, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll buy the Rover from him. I like the reminder of what we’ve done.” He reached over his fingers, caressed her cheek. Rey leaned into his hand; her heart sang at his praise.

Rey stretched and sighed as she sat back into the seat, she pulled the safety belt over her body and clicked it in place, she smiled over to Ben, “All ready.”  
He returned her smile; her bright eyes and sensual lips held his attention for a moment.

He pulled back onto the dirt road and retraced their route to the back roads; they were approximately forty minutes from the farm.   
The ranger rolled over miles of road; they rode in silence, Ben glanced over at the silent Omega next to him. She sat and stared out at the passing trees; something about her scent was off. 

Ben glanced over at her, “Are you ok?”

Rey nodded, “I’m fine.” 

She finally had a chance to think about everything that happened. Snoke and his attempt to sell her, how close she came to being someone’s slave, forced to be intimate with someone she didn’t love. It all brought back her past and the fear of repeating her family history.

Her scent was sweet with an underlining sour taste.

Ben chewed on his bottom lip for a moment; something was off, “Sweetheart, did I do something?”

Rey turned to him; even in the dim light of the dashboard, he could see a pain that haunted her eyes. 

She blinked back a tear, “My Mom was an Omega.” her voice was soft like that of a dove cooing. 

Ben reached out and took her hand; she wrapped her fingers in his. 

“My father was an Alpha,” she smiled at Ben, “He was good and strong like you.”

Ben returned her smile, “I’m sure your mother was beautiful as you.” His praise made her feel warm; the thought of her Mother was bittersweet.

She seemed to be lost in thought, Ben’s curiosity got the better of him, so he asked, “Did you suppress your heat because of your parents?”

Tears rolled down her cheeks; he had to suppress the urge to pull over and hold her; they needed to get off the road and to safety. 

“She was beautiful. My father loved her more than life itself. People used to say they were soulmates, so perfectly match they knew each other’s thoughts without speaking a word.” her words came slowly. 

“My father used to travel for his job. He was supposed to be back late that day; my Mom prepared for her heat. She showered and rested, waiting for my father to come home.” Rey looked at their intertwined fingers

“Sheev Palpatine was the local magistrate; he pretty much ran our small village. He was a cruel, disgusting man who used his Alpha status to intimidate people. “Rey paused and took in a long breath, her eyes glassy, she kept blinking fighting to hold the tears at bay. 

“Someone was banging at our door, my mother told me to go to the door, but not to open it and tell whoever it was to come back later, she stayed in her room. I remember yelling at the door, go away, come back when daddy was home. Palpatine was at our door; he told me I had to open the door. He sounded so angry; when I refused, he said he was going to arrest my mother and me. He was so loud my mother went to the door; she was in so much pain I could see how she walked covered in sweat.” Her eyes drifted up to meet Ben’s; she could see the concern in his eyes. 

Ben drove on, his hand tightened around her small fingers, he couldn’t help when he glanced over to see his beautiful Omega in pain, his heart hurt more than he thought possible. 

“I was only seven, but even then I knew he didn’t belong at our house. When my mother opened the door to find out what he wanted, he forced his way in and slammed the door behind him.” Rey took a deep breath.

“He …. he attacked her, he hurt her.” A soft sob escaped her lips tears spilled down her cheeks. 

“fuck,” Ben growled his hackles raised the thought of his Omega’s mother being attacked in front of her.

“I tried to stop him. I had grabbed a poker from the fireplace and hit him as hard as I could. But he threw me against the wall and locked me in the bedroom closet. “Rey’s breath became ragged as she spoke, her emotions, spiked her scent filled the vehicle with anger and pain. 

“He raped her, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.” She said through clenched teeth. 

“My father came home to find the bastard on top of my mother, he attacked Palpatine and pulled him off her, Palpatine had a knife.” Rey sob trying to catch her breath, she felt Ben pull her hand to his lips.

“Rey, it’s ok you don’t…” Ben tried to console her.

Rey cut him off. “No, I need you to understand.” 

Her voice broke; she was reduced into tears as she continued. “He stabbed my Father in the throat, I could see it through the slots on the closet door. All the blood, my Mom had grabbed the poker and hit him across the face. He stabbed her in the heart.” she broke down into mournful sobs.

Her cries of pain tore him up inside; the need to hold her almost overrode his need to keep her safe.

Rey spoke in a whisper her eyes glassed over remembering each detail of that day. “She crawled over to my father and died in his arms.”  
She held onto his hand as if her life depended on it, her scent soured, she took a ragged breath.

“Palpatine told everyone my Mother had begged him to help her through the heat, and that my Father attacked him out of a Jealous rage and killed my mother.” she continued with her jaw locked her teeth clenched tightly shut.

“I tried to tell anyone that would listen that it was all a lie that he attacked my Mother, he fucking raped her and got away with it. Because he was a man with power, an Alpha.” she wiped the tears from her face.

“I was put into foster care, every other year it was a new family that didn’t want me, more people that didn’t care.” he could smell her rage.

“I never wanted to go into a heat ever. I didn’t want an Alpha ever to touch me,” she growled.

Ben sat silent and listened to his Omega rage on.

“When I didn’t present as an Omega like all the other girls around fifteen, I thought I had been spared.” her laugh was bitter.

“But then I turned seventeen, and it happened,” she whispered.

“The doctors think I presented late because I had been malnutrition, starved, and neglected in all the shitty homes I had been placed. So, when they designated me an Omega at seventeen, I started on suppressants. I swore I’d never let an Alpha put their hands on me.” she growled, he could hear her pain and anger filled the small space.

“I thought Alpha’s were cruel and evil and couldn’t be trusted.” she spits out the words with as much bitterness has her heart held.

She felt him cringe; his scent soured at her words, she looked at him to see the pain in his eyes. She could tell he felt wounded by her words. 

“I was so young and wrong. I know evil is in everyone, not just Alphas. My father was a good man, and you, Ben Solo is a good man.” she kissed his hand. 

Ben pulled into a long-fenced driveway, on either side of the driveway was pasture some with cows the other side horses, he parked in front of a single-story ranch style house. 

Ben unlatched his seatbelt and turned to her; he took both of her hands in his. 

“I swear I will not let anyone hurt you,” Ben stared into her eyes, her scent slowly turned sweet.

Rey smiled, “I believe you, Alpha.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a tad longer, working to finish this story... Hope you like it. thanks for reading xoxo!!

The clock on the radio read a little after one am, Ben couldn’t help but feel amazed how in a couple of short hours his world has been forever altered. He smiled at Rey and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

He knows the hands of fate has brought them together; she is the one he had been waiting for his entire life.

“Where are we,” Rey looked around.

“My Uncle Lando’s ranch, I’ll be right back,” he hopped out, running up the steps to the front door. After he was certain no one was home, he returned to the car. He watched her stretch her arms above her head, back arched a soft hum. 

“We’ll park in the barn; I want to be sure no one can find us.” He pulled the Rover around the back of the house to the large barn a few yards from the house. 

“I’ll open the doors to the barn; can you drive it in?” He turned to look at Rey. 

Rey grinned, “I can drive anything.” 

Ben paused and gave her a toothy grin. He slipped out of the driver seat to open the barn doors, Rey crawled over and dropped in the driver seat. Once she drove the Rover into the barn, Ben shut the doors. 

He walked to the drivers’ side door, “give me a minute to find the light.

Rey laughed, “yes sir,” she gave him a small salute. 

He found the light switch on the center post; He surveyed the barn, the horses were gone. He surmised Lando must have taken the animals to the auction.

Rey stepped out of the Rover and stretched her body as she took in the barn. She inhaled the smell of hay, wood, horse, and the delicious scent of the Alpha at the back of the barn deeply. 

Her scent hit him like a mac truck; the sweetness stuck to the back of his throat. Ben turned to see Rey slowly walking to him, her fingers unbuttoning the uniform shirt. 

He met her halfway; words were not needed; their bodies knew what to do. 

Bens hands wrapped around her slender neck; his fingers brushed the gland on the back of her neck his thumbs rubbed small circles on her cheeks. Their mouths collided, with a need and purpose, their tongues danced around each other.

Her slick prepared her body for her Alpha’s loving attention. Rey closed her eyes; her head tilted back to expose more of her throat to his kisses. 

Now they were no longer in danger; he intended to take his time with her. He wanted to memorize her body, touch her in ways she never imagined. He wanted to leave her so satisfied that the thought of another Alpha would be unfeasible. 

He left a trail of love bites down her throat; he bowed before her on one knee. He lovingly paid attention to her breast. 

Rey stood with her hands wrapped around his shoulders; she bathed in his devotion. His soft lips and sharp nips with his adorably slightly crooked teeth. She moaned and ran her hands through his dark hair. 

He sucked her nipple into his mouth; his tongue ran little circles around her tight peak; he gave it a tender bite. 

She inhaled the mix of pleasure and pain sharply, pushed her ever closer to the edge of infinity. His scent was all she could taste; her mind clouded with only him, her Alpha. 

His hands were on her hips; her supple skin was his to taste, her soft moans, the way her body moved to his touch.   
He knew he had to make her his mate. Nothing in the universe felt righter than her in his hands. He would break worlds to make it happen. Her scent was better than any drug or alcohol; her skin and smell left him feeling intoxicated.

Rey gasped when she felt his fingers slowly slide between the lips of her wet sex. She wanted more, needed more; she needed him buried deep in her body. Her womb burned like a furnace; only his seed could quench the burning.

Her fingers tighten in his hair; the need burned hotter, she moved her hand under his chin and called to him, “Alpha,” her voice soft but needy. 

Ben looked up to her hungry eyes, “I need you to fuck me,” she whined with a wantoned tone. 

He rose to capture her lips for a moment before he pulled away to prepare a place for them. 

He pulled a couple of bales of hay to the back of the barn; a machete rested on a workbench, he hacked the binds and spread out the hay.

Rey found a couple of clean horse blankets and old grain sacks; she set about making her nest.

Ben searched the vehicle for anything that might help. Hux had a light jacket in the car, but it smelled like Hux, Ben growled he shook his head feeling silly about growling at a jacket, he left it in the Ranger.

She smiled, her heart pounded in her chest, her Alpha was helping her make her nest. She slipped the shirt off and let it fall next to the small bed. She turned her head back to watch him as she crawled onto the makeshift bed, she could smell his desire, her slick ran down her thighs the invitation sent. 

He quickly pulled his t-shirt off, he knelt to untie his boots, his eyes on her small ass, her slick wet pussy a gift to him. Rey smiled as she watched him hurry to disrobe.

She spread her knees just a little farther apart and gave him a clear view of her need, “Alpha,” she purred. 

As soon as his pants and boxers were off, he knelt behind her, his lips on her soft skin. He left a bite on her ass; Rey jumped and couldn’t help the giggle. 

He inhaled, “Rey, you smell so incredible,” he leaned in close to lick a strip up her wet cunt the tip of his tongue brushed against her swollen clit. “You taste so good, so perfect my sweet Omega.”

Rey bit down on her bottom lip; she felt him suck her clit into his mouth, his tongue prodded her engorged bundle of nerves. Her fingers grip the blanket. She pushed her hips back to his full lips and wickedly talented mouth. 

As enjoyable has it felt she needed more, she needed him to fuck her, till she couldn’t see straight, she required his knot, she needed him to fill her with cum to extinguish the fire in her womb.

“Ben, please,” she cried; she tried to pull back from his mouth, “please, Alpha. I need your cock in me.” 

He gave her clit a small kiss; his lips moved to the other butt cheek leaving a bite there as well. 

“I’ll take care of you, my sweet Omega,” his deep voice soothed her chaotic mind. 

He rubbed the head of his cock over her clit and elicited a low moan from Rey. He pushed his cock through the lips of her wet sex; he used her slick as a lubricant.

He lined himself with her soaked entrance with great care he penetrated her body, slowly he pushed deeper, inch by inch he watched for signs that she was ready for more. 

He could feel her body give way to his; once he was fully seated, he stopped; he was draped over her smaller frame. He kissed her shoulders, his mouth next to her ear. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, his large hand ran up the length of her body, she shivered, she felt his fingertips ghost over her hot skin. 

Rey nodded; her voice came out breathy, “I’m ready.”

He held her hips in his large hands with a slow, smooth stroke he pulled back; she was tight even with her slick he could feel how snug she was around him. His pace was slow, with even strokes.

Her mews and soft pants filled the barn. He could read how she felt by her scent; he could taste her need and desire in the back of his throat; it only intensified with each stroke. 

“Faster Alpha, faster,” she pushed her hips back with as much force as she could mustard to meet his, each time he drew out and slam back into her. 

Soon the barn was filled with the sounds of their sweat soak flesh slamming into one another, his grunts and moans came out quicker, as her moans turned into screams of pleasure. 

His cock hit at the right angle each thrust pushed her closer with each slam of his hips to hers, she felt it drawing her in, the tightness in her belly, her body started to tingle the closer she was to come. 

He knew by the way her body tightened around his cock, the way her scent deepened with her desire. 

Rey was dazed at how intense her orgasm hit her; her mind went blank; all she could feel was him, his touch, smell the taste of him in her mouth, her sex pulsated around his cock. 

Her arms weak, she fell forward, her cheek laid on the soft blanket she was breathless.

His knot swelled at the base of his cock, her body tightened around him, his orgasm felt transcendent, his knot spewed his seed deep in her body and soothed the heat that threatened to burn her from the inside out. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them to lay on their side. He nuzzled her neck and licked her gland, “such a good girl, perfect Omega.” he whispered in her ear. 

Rey smiled and pulled his hands over hers; she wrapped herself in his embrace. She felt exhausted from everything that happened, but she felt safe with her Alpha wrapped around her; Ben continued to lick her gland and whispered sweetly in her ear he was very pleased. 

She purred from his praise; her sleepy mind slowly pulled her into unconsciousness. She whispered back, “that was amazing. I love you.”

Her words stopped him cold; he lifted his head to look at her sleeping face, he wondered for a moment if he imagined what he heard. Her scent had changed into a combination of his and hers; it told him she was contented.

He held her even after his knot softened, and he could free himself of their embrace. Her back pressed to his chest she was curled into a ball, begrudgingly he pulled his arms from around her, a glance around he found his work shirt which he laid over her body. 

He pulled his pants back on and pulled his cell from his pocket, still no bars available for him to be able to make a call out. 

Ben headed to the house; he couldn’t find a spare key, so he picked the lock. 

He knew the password to the alarm system; this wasn’t his first time staying here. He called Luke to fill him in on everything that had happened at The First Order. He had the flash drive and Rey. A first-person account of what happened, he knew her testimony would seal Snoke and his partner's fate. 

Ben debated if he should let Luke know the situation between himself and Rey, that he was seeing her through her unexpected heat. It felt personal; in the end, he told Luke everything.

He needed someplace safe for Rey; Luke had suggested his grandparents Lakehouse about an hour from Lando’s place. 

Luke would fill in Leia the details she could make sure the Lakehouse was ready for them. Luke assured Ben; his pick-up would be on site within less than an hour. 

Once the call was over, he raided Lando’s closet for Rey something to wear. He couldn’t have her picked up with anything but his uniform shirt on. He found a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a woman’s sweater; he spied a pair of bedroom slippers. 

Lando was a confirmed Bachelor, but that didn’t stop the old dog from entertaining the ladies. 

Ben went to the kitchen and raided Lando’s fridge. He made Rey and himself a turkey sandwich; he grabbed a couple of bottles of water. 

Quickly he headed back out to the barn where he left Rey sleeping. Ben pushed the door open with his foot and stepped through the door he stopped dead in his tracks, standing over a sleeping Rey was Snoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hell of a week, son in a car accident thank God he wasn't hurt car totalled but of well, Enough of my shit. I hope this chapter makes you all smile, all 5 of you lovely people lol jk.. you guys keep me going and I hope you enjoy it.

Ben let the clothes and food drop from his hands; he felt the gun barrel pressed at the base of his skull. 

“Kylo Ren, do you know how much money you have cost me?” Snoke squatted and ran his long-crooked finger across Rey’s cheek; he moved the hair from her face. 

He looked up at Ben and gave him a look of disappointment.

“When I found you, I saw what most employers hoped to find, someone loyal and intelligent enough to get the job done, I was apparently wrong.” He sneered at Ben.

“Only a rabid Cur could be loyal to someone as vile and disgusting as you Snoke.” he retorted.

Snoke laughed at Ben’s frustration; he could see it in his eyes, the uncertainty of how they were able to track him down to this ranch.

“You led us here,” Snoke teased Ben, he gleaned the shirt from Rey’s body and tossed it between them. 

“The patch has a tracker sewn in; while you may have run, you could not hide.” He bared his worn yellow teeth in a malicious smile.

Rey stirred from her sleep; she heard voices; she felt his fingers on her cheek. She could smell the sour aged Alpha; she opened her eyes to find Snoke glaring down. 

Rey recoiled and tried to push herself away from him.

“Come, come Omega, I have an Alpha waiting for you,” He said as he took her by the wrist.

Ben bared his teeth in a low growl, “Get your fucking hands off her.” 

Snoke looked from Rey to Ben, an amused look on his old face.

Ben quickly assessed the situation. One man behind him, two stood by Snoke, and two others were between himself and Rey. 

Rey locked eyes with Ben; he gave her the slightest smile, a promise to protect her to the bitter end. 

Snoke laughed, “Foolish boy, you’re outnumbered and without a weapon. You have no way of turning this in your favor; I cannot be beaten.” He screamed at Ben; spit flew from his mouth. 

Rey watched Ben’s body, the moment she saw his shoulder move, she rolled onto her back and kicked with all her might into Snoke’s crotch, a howl of pain erupted from his lips as he dropped to the ground.

Ben rolled his shoulder, twisted, and snatched the gun from the man’s hand. In the same twisting motion, Ben slammed his elbow into the man’s throat crushing his larynx. Before the two men between him and Rey could raise their gun, Ben fired off two rounds, headshots, instantly dropping both of Snokes men.

The guard that was positioned behind Snoke reached out to grab Rey; she rolled off the bed of hay, her hand grasped a pitchfork that hung on the wall. She stood naked and defiant, her muscles tense, hours upon hours of Bojutsu training came back in a blink of an eye. 

With a fluid movement, she speared the man’s leg with the pitchfork. He howled in pain; he tried to draw his weapon, she pulled the fork free and stabbed the man in the stomach. 

He fell to his knees; blood poured from the wound onto the hay covered floor; he tried to pull the fork free before he fell back, gasping his last breath.

Ben started to advance to assist Rey; he felt the bullet grazed the flesh of his upper arm. 

He turned and ducked inside one of the stalls, once he was in position, he returns fire.

He was calm, a combination of years of training and his alpha senses. He could smell their fear; Snoke was the only other Alpha in the barn. 

The betas were at a disadvantage; Ben could not only smell their fear; he could locate them without having to see where they were. 

He took a deep breath, found his center and zeroed in on the first man, he stood and took his shot, the man fell dead. Ben quickly dropped for cover again. The other two return fire, he glanced back to check on Rey, Snoke was slowly getting to his feet, Rey held off the other guard with the pitchfork. 

He had to take out Snoke, the thought of him putting his hands on his Omega made Ben sick. He had to bring this to an end. 

The Glock he took from the dead guard usually held fifteen rounds; Ben had gotten off nine when he heard the hollowing sound of a click. He was out of shots with two more guards; he heard Rey scream out in rage. Ben turned to see the guard, and Rey as they fought for the pitchfork. 

He twisted around to look for a weapon, the machete he had used earlier to cut the binds on the bays of hay hung lodged in the post. Ben tugged it loose just as one of the guards turned into the stall, he brought the blade across the man’s kneecap, almost amputating it below the knee. 

The second man shot and missed Ben but nailed the first guard in the throat. Ben grabbed the dead man’s gun and shot the second one in the head. 

Rey screamed in rage, Snoke’s long nails drug into her upper arm; the guard now had the pitchfork. Ben rushed Snoke; his large body knocked Snoke off his feet. The old man held onto Rey; he drugs her to the ground with him. The guard swung the pitchfork down and barely missed Ben.

Rey elbowed Snoke in the ribs and knocked the wind out of the older man; he let go of her arm. 

Rey retrieved the gun the guard had dropped during the struggle for the pitchfork. Just as the guard raised it to stab Ben, Rey fired the weapon; the bullet tore a hole through his chest. 

She dropped the gun and ran to Ben; she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Ben pulled himself up to his knees; he wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking body. 

He heard the old man sneer the pitchfork raised high above his head, Snoke had intended to kill them both. 

Ben pushed Rey aside; his fingers snatched the machete from the floor where he had dropped it. He drew his arm back, and with as much rage, he sliced Snoke across his belly. Snoke stumbled and dropped the fork. 

His blood splashed across Rey’s face and ran down her body; she rolled away from him. Ben as quickly as he could pull Rey into his arms.

Snoke’s mouth was gaped open his eyes wide, his hands wrapped around his stomach, blood poured out of the deep wound. He fell to his knees; his eyes rolled back in his head before he fell forward to his stomach dead. 

Rey clung to Ben as they walked out of the barn, leaving behind the carnage. Ben led Rey into Lando’s house; he sat her on the guestroom bed while he prepared the shower.

Rey sat her eyes fixed on the floor; her scent was bitter; he wanted to get her in the shower to wash the foul blood from her body.

Ben stripped and led Rey into the shower; he washed both her body and hair. She stood with her eyes closed and held onto his shoulders. 

He felt her tremble, her adrenaline spent, and the weight of everything seems to come crashing down onto Rey at once. She held onto Ben; he supported her weight in his arms. He held her till she couldn’t cry any longer. 

Ben dried her off and found her clothes to wear, with the house slippers out in the barn; he found her warm socks instead.

Ben sat on the couch with Rey in his arms; she was warm and safe; she looked peaceful in his arms. He could still smell her heat, but for now, she needed sleep more than she needed him. 

She snuggled against his chest, “Alpha,” she whispered slowly. Her scent turned sweet. 

Ben brushed his lips across her brow, “sleep sweet Omega, Alpha is here.” he smiled as he looked at the beautiful Omega In his arms. He thanked God that she was safe; he would always make sure she was safe. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, he had a lot of questions for her once her heat was over, like why the hell was she in the First Order in the first-place snooping and what moron sent an Omega into danger. He would deal with them at that time.

It wasn’t long before he heard the cars pull up. Ben laid Rey on the couch; he tucked a blanket around her before he went outside to talk to his Uncle Luke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the rain, you get a rainbow...here is yours!!

Ben walked outside on the porch to greet Luke Skywalker, his uncle, and his Mother’s twin. An Alpha of legendary status in the FBI. The man had led countless missions, which ensured the security of the United States. 

Luke smiled up to his Nephew; he shook his head, “Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?”

Ben laughed, “No, I think you’re just getting shorter.” 

Luke chuckled and pulled his nephew into a quick hug. 

Ben dug into his pocket and pulled out the flash drive and dropped the small device in Luke’s hand, “everything we need is on this drive. Snoke may or may not have been the head of the organization, but he will not be a problem anymore.” Ben looked back towards the Barn.

Luke took a long look at Ben, “Are you both alright?” 

Ben sighed, “As much as we can be given the situation.” 

“How did the girl get involved in all this?” Luke looked at the flash drive in his hand.

“Her name is Rey, she was caught hacking the First Order’s database, that is where the flash drive came from.” he smiled, thinking about his feisty little Omega. 

Luke raised an eyebrow; he could smell her scent on Ben. “she is an Omega and in the heat? What am I missing here?”   
Ben shook his head, “I don’t know yet. Everything happened so quickly; I haven’t had the opportunity to question her as of yet. All I know is she is in heat, and I feel like I’m close to going into a rut and need to get her away from everything and everyone, ” His tone took on the edge of urgency. 

“Take her to the lake house. I spoke to your Mom; she said she had it cleaned and restocked last week for your Dad’s birthday.” Luke glanced at the dark windows of the house. “it has everything you both will need to see her through this.’

“Sir, we have nine confirmed dead….” One of Luke’s agents approached the house. 

Ben stood taller; his body stiffened. Luke was his uncle and mated; he was not worried about Luke being close to Rey. Ben resisted the urge to attack the young man; his inner Alpha snared at the thought of another Alpha coming too close to his Omega.

The young man put his foot on the first step and stopped, Ben could see the moment her scent hit him, he sniffed the air, his eyes dilated, and to Ben’s horror, he quickly walked up the steps and headed towards the front door.

Ben growled, the young man turned and bared his teeth at him, Ben knew the other Alpha could smell Rey’s heat, and unmated Omega in heat could be dangerous. Centuries of civilized society still could not wipe out the animalistic need to fight for an unmated Omega in heat. 

Luke grabbed the young man by the arm and pulled him away. Ben could hear him tell his agent to snap out of it and go back to the van. Ben watched the young man shake his head as if he was coming out of a daze. Luke was still talking to him as he walked him farther away. 

Ben knew she was still asleep; he ran his hand through his hair, the gland on the back of his neck itch; it was hot to the touch. He felt like his skin wanted to crawl off his body; he needed to move sooner than later. 

Luke returned, Ben huffed out a breath, “I need to get the rover,” he looked at Luke then the door, “don’t let anyone near the house.” 

He didn’t wait to hear Luke’s response; he was off the porch in a full run back to the barn for the vehicle. 

Luke stood by the front door, his head down as he read the text on his phone. He looked up the sound of the Rover as it came to a stop.

Ben hopped out and left the car running as he started into the house. 

He stopped and looked back at Luke. “Oh yeah, Armitage Hux, he was my second in command, he’s hard to miss 6”1 with red hair. He helped Rey, and I escape. If you talk to him, tell him I said, Sorry about his Rover.” Ben grinned and slapped Luke on the shoulder before he walked into the house. 

Luke watched Ben enter the house; he couldn’t help the loud laugh; he smiled as he returned to his team to deal with the mess that waited for him in the barn.

Ben shook Rey, “Sweetheart wakes up. We have to get moving.”

Rey whimpered her eyes still shut she grabbed for him, Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her outside to the Rover. 

“Where are we going,” she asked in a sleepy voice. Her eyes barely opened.

“My family has a house on a lake; it’s little over an hour away.

She buckled up; she watched Ben hurry around to the driver side once he was buckled up, they left the ranch house and the barn of horrors behind. 

Rey sat quietly, looking out the window, a tornado of thoughts twisted in her mind. The one idea that kept coming to the forefront, what will happen after her heat? 

Ben could smell her worry. “Only my family knows about the lake house. You’ll be safe there.” Ben glanced over at Rey and back to the road.

“We have to be sure we have all the key players. We are not sure if Snoke was the head or not. I have to be sure you’re safe before I can let you go home.” Ben looked back again to see her nod.

He reached over and took her hand in his, “Don’t worry, everything is going to be ok.”

Rey smiled, “ok,” she looked out her passenger side window, “ok.”

She felt herself being lifted out of the seat; sometime during the long drive, she must have fallen asleep. She wrapped her arms around his neck; her lips grazed softly across his skin. His scent gave her a sense of security; she knew no one would hurt her again.

He laid her in a large bed; she smiled when she felt his body pressed against her back. He encircled her waist with his sturdy arms. She closed her eyes, feeling peaceful, she succumbed to sleep again.

Rey woke to a ray of light that warmed her face. She felt hot, cocoon by his massive body. She stretched out and twisted around until she was facing him. His full lips slightly parted, she laid for a while, staring at his beautiful face, he was her avenging Angel.

She ran the tip of her finger over his lips, his warm breath on her skin, sent a shiver down her spine. She felt a warmth spread over her body, the thought of waking up in his arms every morning, an Alpha to call her own. She knew he was tired; her mind said she should let him sleep, but her body needed his attention. 

Rey brushed her lips over his, the softest of touch. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the corner of his mouth curl up just slightly. More brazen Rey licked his lips, she felt his fingers gently grip her hips. 

She pressed her mouth to his; his tongue slipped past her lips. He rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him. 

His hands cupped her ass; she moaned when she felt his hard cock, her slick ran down her inner thigh.

“Morning,” his deep voice pulsed through her.   
“Mm Morning,” she purred, she kissed his chin and throat.  
.   
“And what a better morning could it be for an Omega, to find a strapping beast of an Alpha in her bed?” Rey grinned down at him, she pulled the shirt off and tossed it.

Ben laid back the view of her soft, supple breast made his mouth water; his hands ran up her body to her breast.

“What a fortunate Alpha am I, to have a beautiful, smart Omega to wake up to?” he could smell her arousal, he could taste it at the back of his throat, she needed him, his knot. 

Rey sat topless on him, still in the sweatpants now soaked with her slick. She rocked back and forth on his cock; she felt it strain below her. She leaned down to kiss him. Ben wrapped his arms around her back and rolled her under him. 

“I can smell your need little one,” he bit hold of her and left her lips bruised from his kiss. 

He sat back on his knees and pulled the sweatpants down her legs. He groaned, and ran his large hand down her body, “You smell so fucking good,”

He let his fingers trail between the folds of her sex, coating them in her slick. “So beautiful,” his voice soft in awe of the woman spread out before him.

She reached for him, “Please Alpha,” she whimpered.

“Shh Sweetheart, I’ve got you.” He leaned down and kissed her, “I will fill this pretty little pussy up and give you my knot, but first, I need to taste you again.”

Ben moved back and laid down, Rey lean back on her elbows and watched him kiss her inner thigh, then the other thigh, each kiss or nip brought him closer to where she needed him. He listened as her breath came out a little more labored. She spread her legs wider for him; he used the tip of his tongue to tease her clit. 

Rey purred, she had her eyes closed, her back arched as she pinched her erect nipples. 

He licked his slick wet lips and watched her, she was a vision it was sinful how much he worshiped her body, her taste was sweeter than anything he had tasted before, she moaned louder with every swipe of his tongue down her wet center. 

He had his long arms wrapped around her thighs; his fingers bruised the tan skin over her hips. He sucked her clit between his plush lips and flicked his tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves. 

He could feel her fingers caressing his scalp, she bucked her hips to his mouth his hair held tightly in her fingers Her sweetness covered his tongue, chin, and nose, her scent saturated the room, she was close to coming undone. 

He slipped one finger into her warmth than a second. He curled his fingers, fucking the rough part of her inner walls with his long digits, all the while, his tongue tortured her clit. 

“Oh yes,” she sobbed loudly, “yes ...yes, Alpha there... there.” She cried out, his hair in her tight grip as she bucked against his mouth.

He held her firmly in place; her body tensed she cried out his name, her climax left her boneless. She drenched his mouth; he licked her clean. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her body spent she lays satisfied, his hands spread out over her belly. 

Rey smiled as she looked down at him, her beautiful Alpha, “Come Alpha fill me with your seed.” She held her hands out to him. 

He wiped his face with the back of his hand; he slipped off the bed for a moment to pull off his pants. Once he was bare, he crawled up her body; he took his time to kiss her soft skin until he captured her lips. 

“You are a goddess amongst mere mortal men,” he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers, he guided himself to her entrance and used the head of his cock to caress her clit before he pushed into her wet warmth. 

“I am not worthy of such gifts,” his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath on her throat. Each thrust is slow and meticulous; he wanted to draw this out, to remember every moment of being with her. 

Her Omega was in heaven; his praises with his words and body made her feel complete. She moved when he moved; her breath is timed with his breath when his heart beats her beats in rhythm. Time felt like it slowed down, until only Ben and she exist.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I'm the worst, I hope this will make it a little better. Honestly trying to finish this before the end of the year!!

Rey woke exhausted; her body no longer felt like it was rebelling. The few days were a blur as she drifted in and out of a heat fog. She knew her Alpha was there for her; she had begged for his knot more times then she cared to remember. At the end of four days, they were both exhausted.

Rey loved the lake house; the large bedroom had a beautiful adjacent bath with a full-size tub and shower. That morning Ben had taken her into the bathtub and made sure she was clean from head to toe. She burned now from a different kind of heat. Each time he touched her, she felt like it was a tattoo on her heart. She memorized each little mole and beauty mark on his flawless skin. 

He had shown her around the house; the kitchen was open to the living room. Ben had her sit at the large island while he made her pancakes and bacon. She offered to help make breakfast, but the significant Alpha refused, he reminded her that she needed to regain her strength after a heat. She was to sit there and allow him to take care of her like a proper Alpha. 

She could see the joy in his eyes as he fed her, she couldn’t imagine what she had done to deserve such a wonderful Alpha?

He growled at her when she tried to help him wash the breakfast dishes, he handed her a cup of tea and told her to relax. She smiled and kissed his cheek, “Alright, Alpha.” she purred and headed to the bedroom. 

The master bedroom opened to a deck that overlooked the lake. It was quiet as she sat, sipping her hot tea. She watched the ducks’ paddle across the lake.

Ben took care of her; he had made sure she ate and drank plenty of water to stay hydrated, she wanted for nothing. He gave her everything she asked for with one exception. She touched the back of her unmarred mating gland. 

~~

Rey gripped the sheets, while Ben fucked her from behind. His large body slammed into her over and over.

“So beautiful, my sweet Omega, so good, my sweet girl.” Rey preened at her Alpha’s words.

He leaned over to kiss the back of her neck; a shiver ran down her body.

“Yes, Alpha, please … please bite me.” she cried out, her body felt the electric current of her orgasm build quicker. 

“You want to be mine, Omega?” he growled and bit hold of her earlobe.

“Yes, Alpha, yes, all yours, I want to be your Omega.” She purred, his lips on her throat, “please Alpha.” she whined. 

She held her breath when she felt him suck on the engorged mating gland, his teeth started to crush the textured skin of her gland but stopped. 

“Soon, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her throat just when his knot locked them together, the swell of his knot pushed her over the edge, she cried out his name. 

He panted and wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid them on their side; her leg draped over him, his knot pumped his seed deep inside her womb.

She loved being in his arms, but now it felt a little hollow; she felt the hope she held in her heart die a little.

Ben could tell she was disappointed, “Shh my good girl, close your eyes and sleep.,” he whispered as he held her close. He kissed her shoulders as she fell asleep; he could taste her sadness on her skin.

~~

Rey blinked back the tears in her eyes; they didn’t know much about each other; she shouldn’t feel this way about a man she doesn’t know anything about. She wondered if anything he had told her about himself at the dinner was real.

Ben sat down in the chair next to her, with his coffee mug in hand. 

Rey glanced over at him; he wore a pair of black sweatpants and a tight blue t-shirt. “It’s beautiful,” she spoke softly. 

Ben nodded, “This place has been in my Grand Mother’s family for generations. I would come here alone, to relax and get my head straight after each mission. “

She sipped her tea and stared out at the lake, a wistful look in her eyes. Ben smiled, catching her gaze.

“Do you want to go swimming later?”

She glanced over and frowned, “I don’t own a swimsuit.”

He gave her a wolfish grin, “we won’t be wearing swimsuits.”

She gave him a slow smile, “I don’t know how to swim.”

He reached out and took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, “I’ll teach you.”

She looked out at the lake, then the surrounding area, “what if someone sees us?”

Ben couldn’t help but grin, “bashful, my little Omega?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Not around you.” She returned a lustful look. “I’m not much into being an exhibitionist.”

Ben laughed, “no need to worry, my family owns all this property. And this is the only house on the lake.”

Rey set her cup down, she moved to his lap, “So, no one around?” she said as she kissed his jaw.

Ben set his coffee mug down “for miles.” He replied, his arms around her slim waist, he placed small kisses on her shoulder. 

She wanted to stay like that in his lap, immersed in his scent, with his fingers on her body. But she needed to know why he didn’t mate her, why he resisted was it something she did?

She sat sideways in his lap so that she could see his face. He smiled at her like she was the only girl in the world. It made her feel like crying. 

“Ben?” she said his name a mix of awe and fear, she cast her eyes down, unable to look at him when she asked him what she needed to know.  
His brows pinched, “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” he took her chin in his large fingers as he pulled her face up to see her eyes. 

She wasn’t sure how to ask him, she hated that she felt so needy, but it would drive her insane if she didn’t know. 

She exhaled slowly, “Why didn’t you …” her voice lowered to a whisper, “bite me?” unconsciously, she ran her hand over the back of her neck. The real question left unspoken but understood, “why don’t you want me?”

She bit her bottom lip doing her best not to let the tears fall. She knew she was overly emotional due to just finishing her heat, but it felt so much more.

“Shh,” he kissed her cheek, “Rey, I want you. God, do I want you.” his voice thick with emotion. 

He smiled at her, “when My Omega speaks, I listen.” she looked up at him, not sure what he meant.

He kissed her, “During dinner, you were so set against giving in to your Omega urges. I couldn’t mate you without being sure that is really what you wanted. As far as I’m concern Rey, I would have mated you the first time I saw you. This has to be your decision, and not during a heat.” his voice had a tenderness that melted her heart. 

She sniffed back the tears and smiled, “I want you, too; it’s crazy because we don’t know each other.” 

She sighed, “My name is Rey Andor. I was born in Jakku; I currently attend school at the University of Naboo, where I’m studying Microbial genetics.”

Ben smiled, “Ben Solo, I was an Army Ranger before I was injured during a mission in Kuwait. My Uncle Luke got me into the Bureau after a year of rehab. I’ve been working on this case for the last four years, working my way up.”

He smiled at Rey, “How did you end up at the First Order?” He wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her tighter to his body, “that was dangerous Omega.” he growled in her ear.

She blushed, “I joined a group on campus, the resistance we had information that the First Order was behind the Omegas disappearance. But we needed more proof.”

Ben frowned, he knew the resistance and its leader, “Poe sent you in?” Ben asked.

Rey glanced up with a look of surprise on her face, she nodded. 

Ben growled, “I think I’ve got to talk with Mr. Dameron.”

Rey sat back on his lap, “It was my decision as well, I was the best option to infiltrate the First Order. It was me that got the data.” she smirked. 

Ben shook his head, “Dameron is an Alpha he should have known better than to send an Omega into something this dangerous. What if I had not gotten to you when I did?”

Rey blushed, “I know,” she whispered. “I couldn’t just sit by and let it all happen.”

“I know, baby, I know,” he kissed her forehead, “promise me you will never do anything like that again. I just found you, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” his breath on her cheek, cooled the tears that ran down her face.

His words pierced her heart she felt like this was where she belongs in his arms, she nodded, “I promise.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck; the kiss was soft. First, he pressed his tongue at the seam of her mouth. His kiss was demanding; she gave him everything she had; his scent told her everything she needed to know. He loved her and would protect her with his life; he was hers for the taking.

Her scent told him precisely what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it, he wanted to see those words come out of that pretty little mouth of hers. “What is it you want, my sweet little Omega?”

“You.” She whispered

“You have me, my sweet little Omega, “his fingertips gripping her chin, as he stared into her hazel eyes. “tell me what you want?”

Her eyes smoldered, she gave him her lubricious answer, “I want you to bend me over and fuck me till I can’t stand. And when you think I can’t take anymore, fuck me harder till your knot splits me into.” 

She sucked on his bottom lip. Her eyes shimmered with a need, one only he can fill for her. 

Ben rose to the challenge; he wrapped his arms under her ass and stood with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips locked together as he walked them back into the bedroom.

He sat her on the bed, and pulled the t-shirt off her body, “center on the bed on all fours sweetheart.” 

Quickly she crawled to the center of the large bed; she looked back to him with a wicked smile on her lips. He followed her onto the bed; he took her from behind. 

Heat sex had left her mindless with needful lust; this was a pleasure that felt more meaningful. 

“Are you sure?” his breath on the back of her neck.

She loved the way his cock filled her body, the way his words made her heart feel full for once in her life. Could she love him without knowing everything about him? Could she live without him? 

No, no, she didn’t want to live without him. Maybe fate had weaved it’s magic, and she was meant to be his forever.

“I’m sure Ben, I love you. I know it feels too soon..” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence when she felt his teeth tear into the skin over her mating gland. 

The pain of being bitten was instantly replaced with a sense of love and pleasure that pushed her over the edge; her orgasm left her screaming his name. Her body gripped his tightly; Ben came words of love and praise filled the room, his knot locked them together. 

“I love you, Rey,” He pulled her tightly to his chest, “I’ve been alone for so long, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

She pulled his hand to her lips, “I love you, Ben, you will never be alone again.” She promised with all her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a short chapter. To say I'm struggling with writing is an understatement but damn it I want to finish this story and the other two as well. The next chapter is going to be the meeting between Ben and the resistance. Hope you enjoy it!! thx

Rey stood on the shoreline, a towel wrapped around her body; Ben stood next to her naked as the day he was born. She glanced at him; she couldn’t help but smile. 

She watched him look over the lake the sun shone down on the clear waters the reflected light, shown as diamonds, his fingers ran over the edge of her towel before he ripped it off her body.

“BEN!!” she jumped and yelled.

“What?” he grinned, his gaze ran down the length of her slim figure, “You are amazing, a beauty like yours belongs in the finest Art Museum, not hidden by a towel.” He gave her cheek a quick kiss. 

“Come on; it’s time for your lesson.” He took her hand and led her into the water. 

Rey allowed herself to wade up to her waist before she resisted, “Wait!”

He turned to look at her and stepped closer. He could sense her apprehension. “I’ve got you, Sweetheart.”

Rey pulled him into a long kiss before she pulled back and smiled, “If I’m going to die, it will be with the taste of you on my lips.” 

Ben’s deep laughter lightened her heart and eased her fear.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he led her deeper into the water. He could still stand in the soft sandy bottom, Rey floated, for once she was eye level with him. She took advantage of being so close and gave his lips quick pecks. Her legs wrapped around this waist. The buoyancy gave her the freedom to control her movements. She couldn’t help but giggle; she rubbed her body against him; she knew she was making him hard.

Ben groaned, “It’s going to be hard for you to learn how to swim if we are knotted together.”

Rey huffed, “fine,” she unwrapped her legs from his body and let the water drift them slowly apart. She didn’t like the distance, but she agreed to learn how to swim. Something she would have never been able to do back home. 

Ben put his hand under her knees; she laid flat on the water, “ok first, you need to learn how to float.”

She let him guide her body, “let your arms drift out from your body, and relax.”

The water gently lapped against her. The cool water felt wonderful against her heat fueled skin, the muffed sound of the water was relaxing; the weightlessness sooth her overworked muscles. She could stay like this for days. 

Ben stood mesmerized by Rey; the way the sun made her skin seem to glow, highlighting the freckles that graced her body. Her hair floated in curls around her head like a crown. He felt the heat build in the pit of his stomach, the site of the soft swell of her breast, floating above the gentle rolling lake, down to her toes that peeked out of the water. 

His fingers ran down her spine from below the surface, the touch yanked Rey out of her haze and caused her to jerk in response, his arms caught her before she sunk below the water. 

“Sorry,” Ben said, he gave her an apologetic smile.

Rey laughed, her arms draped over his shoulders, she stared into his brown eyes, “you don’t ever have to apologize for touching me.”

She wrapped her body around his, clasped in a deep kiss, Ben carried her out of the Lake to lay her on the beach, and smothered her with kisses over her body. Rey’s stomach growled loudly, caused Ben to stop and look at her stomach. She blushed, looking down at Ben, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Ben shook his head, “That will not do.” 

He stood and helped Rey to her feet, with a quick fluid motion he slung Rey over his shoulder. Rey screamed out, laughing, she slapped his bare ass. 

“Such a caveman.” She giggled; she loved the way he could so easily man-handle her. 

Ben grinned, his hand on her ass, “when my Omega is hungry, I’ve got to feed her.”

He took her to the master bathroom, “Let's get you clean, and then we can eat.”

He sat her on the bathroom counter and turned the hot water on in the shower, Rey hopped down from the counter and followed him into the shower. He washed her hair, and she washed his back. Rey loved his hands on her body; she couldn’t get enough of touching him.

Ben had to stop her roving hands more than once; he knew she needed to eat before he let himself fall to her charms, soon they were clean and out of the shower. 

Ben found her a silk robe in his mother’s closet; his clothes were in his room, he met Rey in the kitchen wearing just his sweatpants. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got,” Ben pulled the freezer door open.

“I’m happy with anything,” Rey hopped up on a barstool at the counter. 

“Ben?” Rey leaned forward to watch him dig through the freezer.

“Yes?” he replied as he continued to look through the freezer. 

“Back at the First Order you told Hux you could smell me before, what did you mean by that?” she watched him turn to look at her. 

He ran his large hand through his hair; he had a look on his face that Rey wasn’t sure what it meant.  
“That first day in the café, there was a smell, it was sweet and clean like the air after a rainstorm. That’s when I first saw you,” His dark eyes locked on hers, “that is when I knew.” 

“You knew what?”

“That I wanted you,” he smiled, “I can’t explain it, or why I knew you were not a Beta, even though your employee records said you were.”

“You looked up my employee records?” Rey asked, not sure if she should be flattered or angry for his invasion of her privacy. 

He smiled, by the look in her eyes, he could tell that ruffled her feathers just slightly. “Hux said you were cute for a Beta, I knew you didn’t smell like a Beta, so I checked.”

“Wait,” she looked at Ben, her mouth gaped open, “Hux thinks I’m cute?” she couldn’t help laughing, seeing Ben stiffen just slightly. 

Rey hopped down from the stool, walked around to wrap her arms around Ben, who, at this point, sighed and crossed his arms across his massive chest. “Should I check to see if Hux is busy?” he said in a miffed tone.

Rey laughed harder, “Oh, how grumpy, my strong, possessive Alpha.” She placed butterfly kisses on his chest. 

Ben smiled, “My willful little Omega.” he tilted her head up to kiss him. 

“Well, no one, but you could tell,” she said as she took a step back. “Even Poe, who practically had his nose on my gland, couldn’t tell by my scent that I am an Omega.”

Ben frowned, thinking about another Alpha being so close to Rey’s scent gland. His scent screamed; he was not happy that he would defend any Alpha from his Omega.

Rey sighed, “Relax, he’s mated with one of my best girlfriends.” she frowned, and a look of panic crossed her face. 

“Omg, I left him a message that I was going into the First Order, they must be crazy with worry!” Rey stood her lips, parted, “I have to call them.”

Her scent tasted bitter on his lips. Ben pulled her into his arms, “It’s ok Rey, they will be ok. I need you to calm Sweetheart.”

Ben hands on her back, and his scent seem to dominate her senses she calmed, with a sigh she nodded in agreement with Ben. 

Rey called Rose; after almost thirty minutes, Rey came back to the kitchen and set the phone down. 

“Everything ok?” Ben looked up from the pot where he was cooking pasta in marinara sauce.

Rey smiled and sat down at the kitchen island, “Yes, I talked to Rose. I told her everything that happened. They were worried, but she understood and will let everyone know I’m ok.”

Rey smiled, “Um, Rose had a theory about us.”

Ben placed a bowl in front of Rey, “Yeah, and what’s that?”

“She thinks we are soulmates.” her warm smiled had him staring into her eyes. 

Ben’s eyebrow raised a little, “I thought that was a fairytale, they tell little Omegas.”

Rey slowly shook her head a smile on her lips, “There is scientific proof to support the validity of Soulmates.”

She could see Ben struggled with the idea, she explained further. “we have found Soulmates DNA matches perfectly.”

Ben frowned, a look of confusion on his beautiful face; Rey laughed, unable to hide her amusement. 

“Not like DNA matches like brothers and sisters, more like completion of that DNA. Where the strand ends with one mate, it begins with the other. Therefore, most Soulmates feel the other completes them.” Rey ran her fingers through his silky dark lochs, “Like how I feel with you,” she whispered.

Ben sat back and thought about how his life has changed up to this point, here with Rey. He smiled at the Omega seated next to him. “I feel it too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we are at it again, sorry this took forever. Hopefully can finish the story before the end of the month. ty ty for everyone still reading this trash heap xoxo!!

They decided to eat and get on the road, Rey wanted to check on her Jeep and get into her clothes.   
Ben found an old pair of sweatpants that were still too big on Rey and one of his T-shirts. He found he couldn’t keep his eyes off her wearing his clothes. It made him feel even more possessive of Rey. 

His focus was broke when he heard his cell ring; he found it on the kitchen counter.

Ben picked up and looked at the phone, his smile turned into a frown. Rey lifted an eyebrow.

“Who is it?” she licked her lips. Ben watched with hungry eyes.

He glanced back at the phone when it rang again, “My mother.” he sighed and answered the call. 

Rey sat on the stool next to him; she couldn’t keep her eyes off her handsome Alpha.

“Hello, Mom,” Rey smiled at her significant Alpha, talking to his mother. It gave her a sense of warmth. 

Ben looked up at Rey, her scent was floral, light like a breeze. He reached out and took her hand and kissed it. 

“Yes, Mom, of course, you’ll get to meet her,” he rolled his eyes. 

Rey giggled, seeing how his eyes shined when he looked at her, she felt his love through their bond. 

“Her name is Rey,” he frowned. Rey wasn’t sure what his mom had just said, but his scent told her it wasn’t something he was happy about. 

“What did Uncle Luke tell you?” He growled out into the phone. 

Rey sat back, a seed of worry bloomed in her heart, what if his family doesn’t like her? What if they know she was nothing? That she wasn’t worthy of this beautiful Alpha. 

Ben’s attention had been on the conversation with his mother until he was hit with Rey’s bitter scent. He looked up to see her eyes cast down shown with unshed tears, “Mom, I’ve got to call you back.” without another word, he hung up and pulled Rey into his lap.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” He rubbed his cheek against hers; he scented her in hopes of calming whatever had her upset.

“What if they don’t like me?” Rey whispered against his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her chin to look her in the eyes, “They are going to love you, Sweetheart. You are smart, kind, beautiful, and brave. They are going to adore you as I do.”

His scent surrounded her, swaddled her in his love. She shivered and smiled up at him, “You promise?”

His smile lit her world, “I promise.”

Ben locked up the lake house while Rey took her seat in the ranger, she was lost in thought, the sound of the door slamming shut brought her out of her head. 

Ben studied her for a moment; he leaned over and kissed her head. “What’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

“We haven’t talked about what happens next, where do we live?” the line between her brow seemed to get bigger.

“I want to finish college.” she looked at him, the uncertainty hurt.

Ben wrapped his arms around her small frame.

“Rey, baby, it’s going to be ok.” He hugged her tighter, “of course; I want you to finish college. I want you to be happy.” He kissed her neck, “we will work it all out, I promise, trust me, Omega.” 

His words sent a shiver down her spine; she looked into his dark amber eyes. “I trust you, Alpha.”

Ben held her in his arms; he let out a long sigh. “I have to get you back home.” he groaned and kissed her head.

Rey smiled, “It’s going to be alright; we’ll figure it all out.”

“What do you think about, Sweetheart?” Ben asked, he drove but stole glances at his Mate.

“It feels all like a dream,” she glanced over. “Like at any moment, I’m going to wake up and be alone again.”

Ben laid his hand on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze, “Sorry Sweetheart, you are never getting rid of me.” His eyes lit up when he smiled at her.

Rey laughed, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Tell me about your friends,” Ben asked his eyes on the road. He listened as Rey shared how she had met each of her friends, how they felt like the family she had lost when she was a child. She shared how she had found out about the resistance and their leader Poe.

Rey went into detail what led up to her being sent in undercover to the First Order. She could scent his disapproval.

Rey smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Remember If I had not gone undercover, we might not have ever met.”

Ben frown that thought displease him more then anything, he glanced over at Rey, “true, but I’d always prefer you safe even if it weren’t with me.”

His words meant so much to her; she felt like crying her inner Omega preen with pride, Alpha cared about her. 

“Tell me about your family, what should I know?” Rey smiled.

“Oh man, where do I begin?” Ben laughed and proceeded to tell her all about his family how he came from a long line of public servants. His grandmother and mother had both been Senators, and his mother’s father had been a retired general and his father, a retired air force fighter pilot that now flies with his best friend, Uncle Chewie. 

He had gone into the service and joined the FBI with his uncle Luke. 

By the time they arrived at the old house where her jeep was hidden, Rey and Ben were laughing at some of the crazier stunts his father and Chewie had pulled when he was a child. 

The Jeep was still hidden behind the old house; Ben followed Rey back to her apartment and inside; it was a small efficiency apartment. Ben felt cramped in the little place, her bed was in the living room, pushed against the wall with big pillows to make a couch. The closet was next to her bathroom. The kitchenette was against the wall when you first entered.

Rey chewed on her bottom lip, “it’s not much.” She turned to see Ben standing in the living room his arms spread wide his fingertips touched each wall. 

He grinned at her, “it’s cozy.”

Rey laughed, “Sure, we’ll go with that, give me a minute I want to change into my clothes, then we can meet the gang at The Rebellion.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “It’s the bar Poe owns, I told Rose we would meet them tonight.”

Ben nodded and sat back on her bed; she walked out wearing a men’s long sleeve blue dress shirt the hung mid-thigh with a leather belt and leggings. She sat down next to Ben and pulled a long flat storage bin from under her bed. 

Ben sat forward to see the bin full of shoes, Rey pulled out a pair of leather ankle boots. 

“We’ll get a bigger place, one with a closet big enough for all your shoes.” He smiled at her.

Rey smiled, “I’ll be happy anywhere we live as long as I’m with you.”

Ben pulled her into his lap and kiss the still healing mating bite; she shivered in his lap. “I want to give you everything my little Omega, but if we had nothing, I’d still be the luckiest Alpha in the world.” 

She turned her face up to his, her arms around his neck she kissed him with all the love in her body she had for him. Ben smiled against her lips, “We better get going before I end up knotting you on your bed.”

She laughed, “Ok, but tonight I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

Rey walked in the bar, her fingers interlaced with Ben’s, she led him back to where she knew everyone would be. Rose jumped from her seat; she quickly wrapped her arms around Rey. “Omg girl, when I heard the news about the raid at the First Order, I’d thought I’d die when no one knew anything about you.” Rose was crying at this point, Paige joined Rose, then Finn. Poe stood off to the side and watched the small group hug Rey; he kept his eyes on the significant Alpha that was standing guard of Rey, his eyes on Poe.

“I’m sorry, everything happened so quickly,” she turned and looked at Ben, “He rescued me.” she smiled at her Alpha. Ben smiled back; he was tackled by Rose, “Thank you, Rey means the world to us.”

Paige smiled at Ben, “Damn, girl; he is a hottie.” Ben blushed at Paige’s outburst.

“And tall!” Rose stepped back and smiled up at Ben.

Finn reached out, Ben took his hand the two men shook, “thank you,” Finn said with gratitude.

“I agree thank you,” Poe looked at Ben, he reached out to shake Ben’s hand as well. 

Ben looked at Poe’s hand then to Rey, he straightened his back and stood just that much taller and took Poe’s smaller hand in his, he gave him a firm handshake. Poe pulled his hand back and stretched out his fingers; he glanced at Rey, then Ben, he gave him a slight nod. Poe hugged Rey, “I’m sorry, I should have never agreed to let you go in there,” the remorse in Poe’s words could be felt within the small group.

“Poe, I’m a grown woman, the final decision was mine.” Rey smiled at him.

Poe nodded before he sat down next to Paige; he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Rose sat down next to Finn, Rey sat next to Finn and looked for Ben to sit next to her. 

Rose stared at Ben and Rose for a moment, “so you two are mated?”

Rey smiled, “Yes,” she looked over at Finn, who frowned.

Rey looked at Ben and took his hand in hers, “We mated after my heat. I asked Ben to bite me.”

Poe smiled, “So Ben was the security guard you were worried he could smell you?’ Poe asked but was more of a statement. 

Ben nodded, “It was wild, everyone told me she was a beta, but that isn’t what my nose told me.”

Rose grinned, “It’s because you two are soulmates,” she smiled widen, “it’s so exciting.”

“So, what now?” Paige asked.

Rey looked at Ben, “Well, Ben is going to find us a bigger apartment. I’m going to finish college.”

“Are you going to get married?” Finn asked Rey could tell he was still trying to feel out Ben. 

“We are,” Ben looked Rey in the eyes, “I’d marry her tonight if she would have me, but I want her to have the wedding she deserves with her friends.” His hand rested on her knee; his thumb rubbed little circles on the side of her knee. Rey felt comforted by his touch. 

Paige smiled, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

The small group talked well into the night, Ben took Rey back to her tiny apartment, and as promised, she made love to her. She laid boneless on his chest; his knot locked them together. 

Ben smiled. He held her to his chest, her scent was sweet and sated, “I love you so much, Sweetheart,” he whispered a kiss on the crown of her head. 

She smiled her eyes heavy with sleep, “I love you, Ben.” her reply made him happier than he had ever been in his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey had taken a semester off while she infiltrated the First Order, it had been a summer semester, so it didn't interfere with her scholarship or classes. But she was notified that she would have to give a statement and testify in court against Dr. Canady and Traya for their part in the Omegas kidnapping ring. 

Due to the scale of the investigations and the number of high-power people, Ben was assigned as Rey's bodyguard. The information Rey found on the First Order private server exposed a lot of influential people. 

Ben and Rey had a meeting with the Dean of Students to ensure her safety. He would go anywhere Rey went, no one questioned the tall Alpha. 

When Rey was not in a class, she and Ben had been on the hunt for a bigger apartment, not that Ben complained about the tight quarters with his sweet Omega. 

Rey was nervous about the dinner that Ben promised his Mother. Rey tried on at least six different outfits before she broke out in tears. Ben tried to assure her she looked beautiful in each gear. In the end, she called Rose and Paige to help her pick out an outfit. 

Ben was surprised to find Poe accompanying the sisters. Ben offered Poe a beer, and the two men sat outside on the small balcony to let the girls do their thing. 

Poe sat quietly for a moment; he took a sip of beer and glanced over at Ben. After a couple of minutes of Poe fidgeting in his chair, Ben looked over at Poe with an expected look on his face. 

"So, I hear they have arrested more people." Poe tried to be nonchalant about the question, but Ben could tell this wasn't a passing question. 

Ben nodded, "Yes, the information Rey found was the breakthrough we needed in the case." Ben took a sip of beer; Poe drank as well and nodded his head.

"But she should have never been sent in," Ben looked at Poe, a firm tone to his voice. 

"You're right, it was irresponsible of me," Poe sighed, "I .. "he sat back in the chair his back straight. 

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Poe wiped his mouth, "It's been five years since I lost them." his voice thick with emotion. 

Ben turned and really looked at Poe, Rey had told him about his wife, Jessica. Ben didn't look into the case; he knew they had been mated. 

"They?" Ben could see the shine in Poe's eyes.

"She was pregnant when they took her," Poe inhaled back a sob, "the baby would have been five."

Ben felt his heart clench for his fellow Alpha, to lose a mate was hard to lose his pup as well. Ben couldn't imagine the pain Poe was feeling. 

Poe huffed out a humorless chuckle, "She was so happy, she couldn't wait to buy baby clothes even though she was only three weeks." 

Poe dropped his face in his hands and wept. 

Ben reached over and rubbed Poe's back, "I swear we will get ever the last fucker involved in this, all of them." Ben spoke quietly with conviction. 

Poe looked up at Ben, "Thank you. I'm glad she found you." he sighed, "If she had been seriously hurt, I don't think I could have lived with that." Ben heard the remorse in his voice. 

Poe wiped his face, he stood and held out his hand to Ben, he stood as well and shook Poe's hand, "Just leave the investigation to us moving forward." Ben smiled at Poe.

Poe nodded, "I will."

The sliding glass door opened. Rose smiled at Ben, "I think I might change my major to fashion design." she laughed and let Ben pass. 

Paige stepped out on the balcony; Poe smiled down at his wife. Paige returned a sweet smile and wiped the tear from the corner of his eye. She wrapped him in a tight hug. 

Ben smiled. He was glad that Poe was able to find love again. 

Rey stepped out of the bathroom, in a green spaghetti strap dress that fit her curves. Rose and Paige had gone lite on the makeup, so her natural beauty shined. Her chestnut hair hung in long curls; she was a vision to behold. 

She had an elegant beauty that seems always to take his breath away. "You are gorgeous, Sweetheart." 

Ben took her hand and held it high above her head; she twirled around to give him a full view of her dress.

"Wait," Rose shouted and ran to Rey's closet, "This will complete the look." 

She handed Rey her waist-length leather jacket. Rose smiled, "perfection."

Rey sat quietly in the passenger seat; Ben could smell the nervousness pour off her.

He reached across the council and took her hand, "They are going to love you," he squeezed her hand and flashed her a toothy grin. 

She loved his smile, with his slightly crooked teeth, the small imperfection made him perfect. She sighed, "I've never met anyone's parents before. I'm not sure what to say or do." she groaned, "what if I say something wrong? Or do something wrong?" He could smell her scent starts to spike. 

He pulled into his parent's driveway and shut off the engine, he reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. Rey was still bemoaning all that could go wrong.

He pulled her over into his lap. "Rey, Sweetheart, calm down, Baby." He kissed her cheek and throat, the feel of his lips on her neck calmed her, "They are people Rey, like anyone else, there is nothing to be afraid of." he whispered in her ear and rubbed his cheek against hers. 

His scent calmed her; she sighed her fears held at bay. "Ok, "she smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I trust you, Alpha."

Ben deepened the kiss, her warm body in his lap caused his body to react to her, more than he should in his parent's driveway. Rey huffed out a laugh and climbed back in her seat. Ben groaned and adjusted himself, Rey giggled. "Sorry, Alpha," she teased him. 

"Ben," he heard his Mother's voice, he looked up to see his mom and dad standing at the front door. 

The sight of his parents wiped away any of his previous arousals, Rey gave him a nervous smile, "I guess we are here."

Ben hopped out of the car and waited for Rey to circle to take his hand. He could see his mom smile; his dad had a smirk on his face as if he knew what they had been doing earlier in his driveway.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rey." Ben introduced her.

"Rey, this is my mom Leia and my dad Han." he smiled, her handheld on to his for support. 

Leia pulled Rey into a hug; she was a few inches shorter than Rey but held onto her with a strength that Rey imagined all Mothers had. 

"Call me, mom," Leia smiled at Rey. 

"You can call me what you want, kid," Han held out his hand to Rey, she smiled and shook his hand. 

Dinner went better then Rey could have hoped, Leia and Han made her feel welcomed. She laughed at all the funny, cute stories that embarrassed her big strong Alpha. It had been years since she felt like she could be part of a family. 

Ben offered to help his mom with the dessert. Rey took the opportunity to run to the bathroom that was next to the kitchen. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Ben was a little loud.

"He had no right to say that, mom," Rey heard Ben growl out. 

"Oh, Ben, he didn't mean anything by it. Your Uncle Luke is very happy for both of you." Leia tried to soothe her son. 

"I'm getting in over my head? that doesn't sound like he didn't mean anything by it." Ben retorted. 

"Ben, honey, he was just concern for you; seeing an Omega through her heat can be a very confusing time." Leia's voice was gentle.

"Mom, stop look I know what you are all thinking. She was my first Omega, and I fell in love because we shared her heat. But it wasn't like that mom; I was lost the moment I laid eyes on her." Rey felt her eyes weld up in tears. 

She hurried and washed her face before she headed back into the living room for pie.

Rey hugged Leia she fought the tears that threaten to blur her vision, she had never felt more comfortable with people as she did with Leia and Han. This time Han hugged her and made her promise to come back and see them again. 

The ride home Ben and Rey chatted about the visit; Ben shared family stories. By the time they got home, it was late. She cuddled in the bed with Ben; he kissed her cheek.

"Ben," she softly spoke his name. 

"Mm," he hummed a reply.

"I felt it too, the first time I saw you," she whispered. 

Ben pulled back and looked at her in the dim light and smiled. He pulled her tightly against his body. "You are perfect, my sweet little Omega," he whispered in her ear. 

She fell asleep, warm and safe in the arms of the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Poe needed to have a more legit reason to be out of his sense to send Rey in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then we can have our HEA, thank you all for coming along so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to bring it full circle.

Life seemed to move at a fast-forward pace; they found a larger apartment near Paige and Poe. Rey enjoyed being closer to her friends; it gave them all a chance to hang out more, and Ben to get to know her friends. She was happy they all got along; Ben seemed to like hanging out with them.

Rey enjoyed spending time with Leia and Han. Ben and Luke made peace; Rey was also getting to know her new Uncle Luke as well. 

He was a man steeped in legend, something Rey learned from the people that worked with Ben. The way people talked about Luke was as if he were a master Jedi. To Rey, he was kind and always cracking jokes, she liked Uncle Luke, and he liked her. Rey felt like at last; her life was finally being fulfilled with the family she had been missing for a long time. 

One morning Rey woke up to Ben, kissing the back of her neck, she stretched and turned to face him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She enjoyed those mornings of waking up to Ben’s lips on her skin. 

“Morning, Sweetheart,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Mm morning handsome.” she smiled and deepened their kiss. 

He nuzzled her neck, “Your heat is close.” he licked the gland under her jawline, “you smell fucking amazing.”

She kissed his jaw, “You do too.”

His phone rang on the nightstand next to their bed. Ben ignored the buzzing as he kissed his way down her chest. The phone stopped for a moment, then began to ring again.   
“Are you going to get that,” Rey asked breathlessly.

“No,” Ben pulled the thin t-shirt she wore off her body, it had been him until she claimed it for her own. 

Rey’s phone started to ring this time, “she giggled at his growl.” She pulled her phone off her nightstand. She looked at the caller and then showed Ben. 

He frowned and took the phone from her hand, “Hey, what’s going on?” Ben answered her phone.

“Figured I’d have to call Rey’s phone to get you.” Luke sighed; he sounded tired.

Ben climbed over Rey to sit on the edge of the bed, “Well, you’ve got me now, what’s so important that you had to call both our phones?”

“We were able to track down who paid for Rey,” Luke spoke quietly.

Ben looked over his shoulder to see Rey headed to the bathroom. 

“He is in custody as we speak, an Alpha by the name of Sheev Palpatine,” Luke said his name, but Ben couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Sheev Palpatine? Are you sure?” Ben asked in a hushed whisper. 

Luke picked up the tension in Ben’s voice, “Yes, do you know who this is?” Luke replied.

Ben looked at the bathroom door and walked into the living room he didn’t want to take the chance Rey would hear him. “The bastard raped and killed Rey’s parents when she was seven, and she had witnessed it as it happens. She said at the time Palpatine had been the town’s magistrate and had gotten off on a self-defense plea. He had claimed that Rey’s mother had begged him to help her with her heat, and when her father had come home, he attacked the fucker. That he killed them both out of self-defense.” Ben growled the thought of the sick old bastard touching Rey had him seeing red.

“Shit,” was all Luke could say, floored by this revelation of Rey’s past. 

“He paid two million for Rey, how the fuck does a magistrate afford that, and he had to be retired by now?” Ben couldn’t believe how close Rey had been to reliving what had happened to her mother. 

“Apparently he came from money, we found him living in Exegol. There is evidence Rey was not the first Omega he bought. Several women were rescued when they raided his manor.” Luke let out a long breath, “I wanted to let you know before it gets out.”

Ben rubbed his face, “Thanks Uncle Luke, I have to go into the office today. We are questioning the First Order guards once more, and I need to speak with Hux. Do you think you can do lunch with Mom and Rey? I’ve felt much better knowing you and dad will be there.”

“Yes, I can do that, are you going to tell her?” Luke replied.

“I don’t think it will be easy, but I want her to hear it from me.” he glanced at the door to his bedroom, “Thanks Uncle Luke, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later, kid,” Luke hung up.

“So, what was so important that he had to call my cell?” Rey walked out wrapped in a towel, her hair wrapped in another sheet.

Rey wrinkled her nose, she quickly walked to Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist, “What Is it? I can smell how much it’s bothered you.” she leaned her head against his broad chest. The sound of his heartbeat echoed in her ear.

Ben kissed the crown of her head, “Come sit with me on the couch,” he moved them both to the large sofa. 

He pulled her unto his lap and nuzzled her neck; he scented her; he wanted her to feel safe. “Uncle Luke called to tell me they caught the Alpha that tried to buy you.” He said softly.

Her breath caught in her chest, “What,” she whispered. 

Ben tightened his hold on her, “he’s been arrested, you are safe, Sweetheart.”

Rey relaxed a little against Ben, but she knew he hadn’t told her everything yet. 

“Who was it?” she asked, her voice soft. 

Ben sat quietly for a few minutes, Rey was about to ask again when Ben answered, “Sheev Palpatine.”

Rey jerked back as if she had been struck; her mouth gapped open a look of horror in her eyes. “No, that can’t be, he’s an old man now.’’ she closed her eyes tight the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“He’s in prison and never getting out,” Ben swore to her.

Her scent turned so bitter that it felt as though it would burn his senses. Rey buried her face in his chest, she couldn’t believe he had tried to buy her, he had to know who she was, is this why he would pay so much for a no one.

Ben growled, he knew this was hurting her, “Rey,” he said her name with a gentleness. He lifted her chin to look at him, “I will never let anyone hurt you again, Sweetheart.”

Rey stared into his eyes; she knew he would die to keep his promise. She sat in his lap; his large hand rubbed her back until her scent slowly turned sweet again. 

Ben started to have second thoughts leaving Rey with his parents, but she assured him she would be ok. Luke had called back later that morning, he had spoken with Rey, he wanted to let Han and Leia know what was going on as a precaution. 

Rey was a little hesitated to share her painful past but decided that Leia and Han was now her family, and they deserved to know her history; she had given Luke the ok to fill in her soon to be in-laws about the case and how she fit in it all. 

Luke was already there by the time Ben and Rey showed up, Leia and Han smiled and welcomed her into their homes. Leia hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, Leia touched Rey’s cheek and smiled, “I’m so glad you are joining us for lunch.”

Rey felt the slight sting of tears at the corner of her eyes; she understood really what Leia was saying that she was welcoming Rey into her family. “I’m so happy to be here.” Rey smiled. 

Rey went into the kitchen to help Leia with lunch. Han and Luke walked into the living room with Ben, “I’ll be gone a couple of hours,” Ben looked between Han and Luke. He glanced back toward the kitchen, “do you have it?” Ben looked at Han. 

He had a smirk on his face, “Your mother would kill me if I didn’t give this to you.” Han handed Ben a small box; he opened it and smiled. It was a cushion-cut yellow diamond with two triangles cut white diamond in a platinum setting. 

The ring reminded Ben of his Rey of sunshine. “Damn Kid, she’s got you hook line and sinker.” Han laughed. 

Ben blushed, “Yes, I guess she does.”

Luke smiled at Ben, “we are all glad you found each other; I couldn’t imagine two people that were more perfect for each other, then you and Rey.” 

Ben stopped by his mother’s Jeweler and dropped the ring off to have it resized so it would fit her finger perfectly. Yoda was an elderly Jewish man that had an eye for jewelry. Leia wouldn’t trust her mother’s ring to anyone else. 

Ben sat in on the depositions of the First Order’s Security guards, Ben listened and but didn’t ask any of the questions, that was for Agent Mace Windu to conduct the interviews. He was there as an observer and offered his opinion once the interviewees had left to say if they gave an accurate statement. 

Hux’s interview was left until the last. Ben knew Hux wasn’t part of the First Order’s crime ring. His gut told him as much, Hux like many of the employees, Guards, Doctors, or the Janitor were there to do the job they were hired to do. 

Only two of the guards turned out to be a plant, med that Snoke had brought in as security guards that had to kidnap the young Omegas. Those men were currently held in a Federal Prison waiting for their trial. 

Hux was currently out of a job; once he was cleared of any wrongdoing, he would receive his unemployment. 

The lead investigator Agent Windu asked his last question, Hux answered truthfully. Ben had been there, so he knew what Hux would say. 

“I have no further questions unless there is something you like to ask Agent Solo?” Mace looked over to Ben, who sat next to him during the entire interviews. 

Ben stood and shook Mace’s hand, “No, I think that is everything we need, thank you, Agent Windu.” 

Mace smiled and slapped Ben on the shoulder, “Good to see you again, Ben,” he turned and held out his hand to Hux. 

Hux smiled and shook the older Agent’s hand, “We appreciated your help in this investigation.”

Hux nodded, “I’m glad I could help.” 

Windu walked out of the room and left Ben and Hux to themselves. “Want to get some coffee?” Ben asked Hux. 

Hux smiled, “sounds good.”

Ben led him to the small café on the first floor.

“I’ve talked to some of my superiors; I think you would make a good agent.” Ben slid a folder that he had carried with them to the café to Hux.

Hux pulled the folder over in front of him; it was an application, “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“You’re a good man; we need more people like you in the field, helping us take out assholes like Snoke and his kind. The agency will put you through training, paid, of course, and in the end, you will have a career you can retire on.” Ben watched Hux look through the package.

“I’d love to, Yeah.” Hux laughed. Ben could hear the relief in his laugh.

“Fill it out and return it to the office Monday and one of the trainers will be in touch,” Ben smiled and took a sip of his coffee, he wanted to show his appreciation for what Hux did for him and Rey that night. He had been glad to have Hux as a friend.

“How’s Kira?” Hux asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Turns out her name is Rey, he and a group of her friends decided to play Scooby Doo detectives.” Ben chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Hux looked at Ben like he had a second head, “Wow, that was dangerous. I mean, she could have been..” Hux looked at Ben with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah, she had been sold, Ben sat back for 2 million.” Hux choked on his coffee, a wide eye look on his face. 

“Wow, I mean, she’s beautiful.” Hux snapped his mouth shut before he finished his thought. 

“Yea, I know,” Ben laughed, “he leaned closer to Hux, “It was her first heat.”

Hux sat back and gave Ben a look like he was having a hard time believing what Ben had just told him, “are you fucking kidding me?”

Ben smiled and shook his head. 

Hux huffed out a chuckle, “You mated her, didn’t you?”

Ben blushed, “I … yeah I did,” he rolled his eyes the look of embarrassment colored his cheeks. 

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me, I knew she was someone special to you.” Hux smiled at Ben.

“How did you know?” Ben sat back more relaxed.

“You looked at her like I’m sure I looked at Millie,” Hux replied with a warm look in his green eyes. 

“Which brings me to my next question. I want you to be my Best man at my wedding.” Ben asked.

Hux grinned at Ben, “it would be my honor.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it turns out that the chapter was going on longer then I wanted too. So hoping to get the next chapter and lay this bad boy to rest. For all of you that have stuck it out with me thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter.

It took Yoda less than a week to resize the ring; now, Ben had to wait for the right moment to give it to her.  
He found the right time during Rey’s finals; she had been studying nonstop, Rey sat at their small kitchen table she groaned and laid her head down on her arm. She looked exhausted.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Ben sat a cup of tea next to her head. 

“I will, I’m almost done with this paper,” she groaned,” I feel like everything aches,” she sat back up and rubbed her hands. 

Ben smiled, “Ok sweetheart,” he kissed her head and headed to the bedroom. 

Rey finished her paper; she sat back in the hard kitchen chair and sipped her tea.

“All done?” Ben asked as he returned to the kitchen with Rey. 

She smiled up at him, “Yup, I think it’s my best work so far,” she grinned, pleased with herself.

“Good,” he bent and scooped her up in his arms. Rey screamed, laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Rey in his lap. 

“So proud of you,” he nuzzled against her throat. He softly kissed her skin, before he licked the gland under her jawline, he smiled at the soft moaning purr he pulled from his sweet Omega.

He rubbed her arm, “You feel so tense, Sweetheart.” He started to massage her arms and worked his way down to her hands. Rey laid content in his arms; his large fingers massaged the tired and strained muscles and tendons in her hand. 

She felt him slide something on her finger; her eyes snapped open. She held her hand up to see the beautiful Yellow diamond. She sucked in a surprised breath.

“Oh my God, Ben,” she stared at the ring on her finger. 

He nuzzled her neck and softly spoke, “Do you like it?”

She sniffed, Ben pulled back to see the tears cloud her eyes, “It’s so beautiful.” she whispered. 

“No, whereas beautiful as my sweet girl,” Ben wiped the tears from her cheeks, “you’ve filled my world with light Rey. I love you so much little one.”

Rey smiled and kissed her Alpha; her scent was the sweetest thing he’d ever smelled. “I need you, Alpha,” she moaned as he pulled her shirt off her body. She helped him remove his shirt; she loves the taste of his skin on her lips. 

He rolled her under him; they made fast work of her shorts and panties along with his sweatpants and boxers. Their slow lavish kisses turned hungry. Each time he took her, Rey thanked the powers that be for bringing her beautiful Alpha into her life. 

Ben sent Rey to the shower while he cleaned their leather sofa, the cleaner was expensive for a small bottle, but it did the trick for getting slick stains and scent out of their expensive furniture. Her fragrance always drove him crazy; he had been a little disappointed to find out she had not become pregnant after her first heat. 

Rey had worried that she wouldn’t be able to get pregnant, Dr. Holdo assured her that was not the case. Her delayed heat cause Rey’s body to run a high temperature, combined with the heat from her Alpha the sperm couldn’t survive. They would run tests after her next heat to make sure this was not an issue. 

Rey confessed to Ben she had never thought about having children that she had thought she would go through life alone. The conversation left them both in tears. But now she had Ben; she hoped one day they would have a child of their own. 

He joined her in the shower after everything was cleaned. They had a very special lunch date that Rey and Ben were excited to attend. 

Ben washed her hair, once he rinsed her hair, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Have I told you how amazing you are, I love that you did that for him.” Rey grinned at Ben.

“You inspire me,” he bent down and kissed her softly, “every day you inspire me.”

Their wedding date was fast approaching; Ben dropped Rey off at the dress shop, where Leia, Han, and Luke was waiting for her final fitting of the dress. Paige and Rose showed up not long after. Ben headed to meet the guys for their fittings as well. 

Rose and Paige joined the small group. Leia wiped her cheeks, Rey’s eyes wet as well. 

“Hey, hey, this is a happy occasion,” Rose giggled as he walked up. 

Rey held her hand out to Rose, the sisters screamed. Han and Luke both winched at the high-pitched squeal. 

“OH MY GOD,” Rose took her hand, “it’s so beautiful.” Rose cooed.

Paige pulled Rey’s hand closer; she tilted her hand back and forth as the light sparkled. “It looks flawless,” she gushed. 

Leia grinned, “it had been my Mother’s engagement ring.”

Paige looked up at Leia, “Your dad has great taste.”

Leia smiled and replied, “that he did.”

Friday, they would have the wedding rehearsal in the afternoon and then that night the dinner. 

They had decided the perfect place be married would be Ben’s family lake house. They decorated the deckhouse in white roses and white lights. The deck on the back of the house was large enough for the fifty quests that had been invited.

Rey stood in the back, with Finn, he was one of her first friends and cried when she asked him to give her away. Rose and Paige would be her maids of honor, and Hux and Poe would be Ben’s best men. 

Rey smiled at the girl at held the basket of rose peddles. The music started, and she stepped out like she had been instructed, the sun shined off her red curly locks. A big grin plastered to her face. 

Hux stood next to Ben, the ring box in his hand. He watched the little girl approach, each step closer, Hux could smell a familiar scent. He caught Ben grinning at him. 

He stared at the little girl, she threw the last of the peddles and moved to the side. The music started, and Rey walked down the aisle with a white veil that covered her face. 

Hux kept glancing to where the little girl sat next to Leia, Rey stepped in front of Ben. 

Ben turned and faced Hux; this caught his attention, he fumbled with the little box in his hand. Ben covered his hand with him, “You helped me find my mate. I wanted to help you find yours.”

Ben stepped aside, and Rey stood in front of Hux; with inhale of air in his lungs, he knew at that moment it wasn’t Rey.

She lifted her veil, with a shy smile and tears in her eyes, she greeted him, “Hi Armie,”

Hux swallowed, his mouth fell open, it took him a moment to regain his composure, “Millie?” the tremor in his voice gave away his disbelief that after all those years, she stood in front of him. 

She nodded enthusiastically; their bodies slammed into one another. Everyone cheered, Ben held onto Rey, she couldn’t help the tears of joy for her friends. 

Millie called over her little girl, Amy named after her father, Hux cried as he held daughter for the first time. 

Hux, Millie, and Amy were given time alone in the house. Millie explained how her father moved them away to a country that did not allow Omegas to live alone or make a decision for themselves. She had contact with their friends and found out that he had moved, and no one knew where. 

She had become pregnant during her first heat with him. Her father refused to allow her to try to find him; he used her daughter to keep Millie in line. If she tried to find Hux, her father would threaten to take her daughter away from her. It wasn’t until Ben had found her that she was able to leave her father’s house in the cover of night.

Ben and Luke worked on getting Millie a visa, that once they were able to get a blood test to prove that Hux was Amy’s father, he could claim Millie as his mate and free her of her father’s rule. 

The wedding was beautiful, Ben and Rey pledged to love and care for each other until their last breath. Everyone partied well into the night, Han and Leia welcomed Rey into the family with open arms. Even Ben’s uncle Chewie showed up for the wedding. 

Rey laughed when she first met the giant; he picked her up as if she was a child. He promised once they were back from their honeymoon that he would share all his Ben stories. 

The next morning Rey and Ben caught a flight to Hawaii, she was excited, when they landed in paradise. She couldn’t believe they would be here for two weeks. The second week would be when her heat would start; Ben had already acquired a house on the ocean fully stocked with everything they would need or want. 

Ben seemed nervous the second morning they woke up, “I have a gift for you, but we have to catch a plane for me to give it to you.”

Rey smiled, “ok, do I need to pack anything?”

Ben shook his head, “No, it’s a day trip. We’ll be back before morning.”

She smiled, “Ok,” 

Ben took them to the airport, but not to the Airport terminal; he drove around to a small runway with a line of hangers. 

He pulled next to one of the hangers, that’s when she saw Han step out of the hanger. Rey followed Ben to where Han stood next to a small jet. 

“She’s all ready Kid, radio me if you run into any problems.” Han hugged Ben.

“I’ve got it worked out, should go off without a problem, “ Ben shrugged, “At least I hope.” he smiled at Han.

Han chuckled and hugged Rey, “Keep her safe Kid.” he winked at Ben.

“With my life,” Ben replied.

Rey laughed, “You guys are so dramatic.”

Han fawned a hurt look and laughed, “that’s just how we Solos are Sweetheart.”

Rey settled in the seat next to Ben, “I didn’t know you could fly?” she looked amused.

“I’ve flown longer than I’ve known how to drive.” Ben chuckled. 

“Where are we going?” she smiled at Ben, her Alpha was full of surprises.

Ben chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Once we are in the air, I’ll tell you everything.” he smiled at her.

Rey smiled and nodded to the front of the plane, “I’m ready when you are.”

Ben ran a quick systems check, he knew Han had most likely done one as well, but he had been trained never to assume anything. Once the systems checks were cleared, he pulled the plane out on the runway. He notified air traffic control he was headed out of runway 131.

Once he was given the clearance, he took off. The plane climbed higher into the sky. They leveled out, and he entered in the flight path into the planes navigations, he then set the plane on autopilot. Twenty minutes into the flight, he pulled out a cooler from behind the seat. Han had packed them sandwiches and water. 

After Rey had eaten lunch, Ben took a deep breath, “We are going to Exegol.”

Her brows furrowed, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this place before.”

Ben nodded, “I’m not surprised it’s a lawless island between Japan and China. It’s where criminals like to hide.”

Rey laughed, “Why are we going there if it’s full of criminals?”

Ben took a deep breath and let it out, “It’s where they are holding Palpatine before they expedite him back to London to stand trial. “

Rey’s gasped, “I don’t understand.” the fear in her voice convinced Ben he made the right choice. 

“He’s never going back to London, Sweetheart.” he took her hand in his, “There is a man that is being moved in the same prison as Palpatine. Palpatine had murdered his brother. “ Ben spoke quietly as if anyone else would hear him in the empty plane. 

Rey glanced from their hands to Ben’s eyes, “I want you to have closure Sweetheart, I can’t bear for him to live for all he’s done to you.”

“I want to see him,” Rey whispered, she choked back a sob, “I want to let him know he didn’t break me, that my family will live on while he rots.” 

Ben nodded, “I’ve made arrangements; I wasn’t sure if you would want to talk to him or not but wanted you to have the option.”

Rey climbed into Ben’s lap, “thank you Alpha, for not treating me like a fragile Omega, I’ve thought so many times what I’d say to him.” she hugged him,” now you’ve given me this chance. I love you so much, Ben Solo, thank you.”

Ben explained everything to her that Han was registered as the pilot, going to Japan. From there, they would take a boat to the island of Exegol. The Warden of the prison was paid a great deal of money to move Maul to the prison.

One of the guards had picked Ben and Rey up at the dock and drove them to the prison. They were brought in through a delivery entry and hid from everyone else at the prison.

Ben kept Rey close to him, his arm around her waist, her hand over his. The Warden had the couple bought to a small room; her anxiety turned her scent sour. 

“It’s going to be ok, Rey, you’re safe.” Ben held her close and kissed her gland, his scent in her nostrils calmed her, she laid her head against his chest.

The door opened, Rey and Ben turned to see a large security guard enter the room, behind him was Palpatine, another large guard and the Warden came and shut the door behind them. 

Ben tucked Rey behind him, Palpatine snared at Ben, “She was to be mine.” the guards held his arms. The man was much smaller than Ben. But the feral look in his eyes didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

“She was never going to be yours, sick fuck,” Ben growled back. 

The guard forced Palpatine to sit; they chained him to the chair. 

The Warden looked at Ben and Rey, “Buzz me when you two are done.” and with that, the Warden and the guards left the room.

Palpatine screamed obscenities at the Warden and guards. Ben handed Rey a pair of plastic gloves and put on his own.

“Is this the part I should be shaking in my boots?” Palpatine laughed. “You two are about as scary as newborn pups.”

Rey hissed at him, “You’re a monster.”

“Come here, Omega, and I’ll show you how much of a monster I can be,” he wiggled his brows at her. 

Ben backhanded the old Alpha, his nose bled, Ben grabbed his jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes, “You will not speak to my Mate in that manner.”

“I paid for the bitch, she was Mine,” he screamed at Rey, his eyes wild.

“She smells as sweet as her mother,” he tried to inhale pass the flow of blood. 

Ben bald his fist and broke his nose. The old man screamed in pain and rage. Rey stood back and watched Ben strike the embodiment of her nightmares, the man that destroyed her family and left her at the mercy of a cruel system too overwhelmed to protect her from the Plutts of the world.

Ben drew back to hit him once more, but Rey stopped him. Ben turned to look her in the eyes. He stopped and stepped back so Rey could see her demon. 

“I should have taken you that night, and I would have waited till you were ripe and I’d mated you. You were always mine.” he laughed; she could see the madness in his eyes. 

“I would have taken my life before I’d let you touch me,” Rey spoke gently. “I have a real Alpha to take care of me, a man of great strength and kindness. In turn, I will give him everything I am, my heart, body, and love. I will bare him strong pups.” Rey stood tall with her shoulders drawn back, “My victory over you is to live a good life with a good Alpha as my own.”

Ben heard the lite tap at the door. He opened the door to a man whose faces had been tattooed red and black. Rey turned to see him; she smiled down at Palpatine, still chained to the chair. She turned and stood by Ben.

Palpatine looked from Rey to the new person in the room. Palpatine smiled turned into a snare, “Maul.” he growled out.

“Well look what we have here,” Maul mused his thick Mandarin accent drew out the words. 

“What shit hole did they dig you out of Maul.” Palpatine retorted. 

“Ah, you can thank your big Alpha friend there, he found me in prison in Chungking.” Maul smiled back at Rey and Ben; his teeth looked sharpened. 

Maul took off his shirt; the tattoos continued down his body. “I’m here at Savage’s bidding; his soul will not rest until I depart yours.” Maul drew back, and Rey heard the crack of bone as his fist slammed into Palpatine’s cheek. 

She wrapped her arms around Ben and hid her face against his broad chest. He held her and watched Maul beat Palpatine to death, still chained to the chair. Ben wondered how many suffered the same faith from Palpatine’s cruel hands. 

She refused to cry; the sound made her sick to her stomach, the smell of blood hung thick in the air when it was done Ben buzzed the Warden back to let them out. Ben had given the Warden a briefcase, which now Rey was sure was full of a good sum of money. 

She didn’t speak on the boat ride back. Not until they were in the air could she find the words she needed to say. 

“Thank you,” she spoke softly. 

Ben smiled and took her hand, “I wanted to kill him; I wanted to make him hurt for everything he did to you. But I didn’t want to do it with my hands. I didn’t want each time I touch you, that you might think of him.”

“I’m glad you didn’t either. My head says that I should be sickened by what we did, but my heart can’t feel bad. He was evil, he hurt so many people.” she smiled said everything Ben needed to know, she felt like justice was served, and she would never have to think of the monster again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, thank you all who have followed the story, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Rey was a little disappointed they couldn’t take a couple of days to tour Japan. But Ben was right. They had to get back to their beach house in Hawaii. So, it would appear they had been there the whole time. 

She was glad to be back on the Islands. It was beautiful, and she wanted to forget Palpatine. She had a new husband, and she intended to enjoy every moment with her Mate.

Ben took her around the islands; they rode in a helicopter around the sites, they scuba in Kailua-Kona. Rey loved the luau; the young women pulled Rey and Ben on stage to Hulu dance. Ben towered over everyone on stage. Rey giggled at her Alpha as he wore the small grass skirt, and did his best to roll his hips as the girls showed them to do.

The stage was full of beautiful native girls, but Ben could only see Rey. That night they skinny-dipped in the ocean. They tried to make out on the beach, but the sand was getting in some irritating places. They decided to retire to the Villa, and Rey rode Ben in the jacuzzi tub. 

Each morning Ben could smell her heat closer, her scent sweet and spicy, made his mouth water. He was sure her heat would push him into his rut. They both had been looking forward to this, Ben planned on taking his time and take care of her in a proper manner. 

The Villa came with a heated room, an octagon-shaped room with a thick pad on the floor; it had no windows and a single door that opened out. Rey brought her favorite blanket from home, a soft plush light green with flowers. It was the first blanket they bought together, and Rey loved it.  
Ben woke alone in the bed, he inhaled deeply he could smell her heat, it was here. He found her in the heat room, arranging the blankets and pillows the way she wanted. Ben took that time to go to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. 

The heat room had a small fridge tucked into the wall. Ben had already stocked it full of water and juices. Omegas tended to burn through calories during their heat, and some suffered from low blood sugars as well, Ben wanted to ensure she would be safe. He took out the trays of snacks. He had an order from a local caterer that specialized in heat snacks. The trays all fit nicely in the small fridge. 

Ben cooked eggs sunny side up, sausage, and fried bread, he knew this was her favorite breakfast. Ben soaked up everything she ever told him about herself, including the things she loved as a child. He had learned how to cook from his father, Leia was usually busy being a senator. 

He had just plated everything when he heard her pad into the kitchen. She wore his old t-shirt and nothing else. 

“Morning, Sweetheart, hungry?” Ben smiled and pulled out the chair for his lovely wife. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “starving,” she purred and kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, “I’m hungry for food too.”

Ben chuckled and kissed her forehead, “eat Omega you are going to need the calories.”

She sat down and grinned up at him, “Yes, Alpha.” she purred.

Ben growled, his cock twitch hearing her call him Alpha woke the beast in him. He forced himself to sit and eat breakfast with her, there would be plenty of time to devour her, but for now, he wanted her to eat. 

Rey finished her breakfast and washed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. She could feel his eyes on her it sent a shiver down her spine, she felt like a small rabbit being stalked by a big bad wolf. 

He pressed against her back, he bent down and kissed her neck. She felt his growl as much as she heard it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, “You smell so.. “he moaned and licked the gland under her jaw.

He pulled her back tightly against his chest, his hands moved from around her waist to her hips, with each kiss he ran his hands down her thighs. Her whimpers and scent of her slick left him dazed. His fingers moved between her legs. 

She purred for her Alpha; he slipped his long index finger between the lips of her sex. He readily found her swollen clit; she could fill his cock press against the small of her back. 

“Alpha,” she moaned as his finger pressed into her body. 

“So sweet,” he cooed in her ear. He pulled his finger from her body and sucked the slick from his finger. 

She trembled in his embrace; her skin felt warmer by the minute. She was entirely into her heat; he turned her body and swept her off her feet. Rey laughed and held onto his shoulders. He gently laid her down in the middle of her nest. 

He sat back on his haunches and took in her nest, “Beautiful nest, my sweet Omega, soft and safe for our pups.” 

Rey preened under his praises; she watched him pull his shirt off and dropped it at her feet. She reached down and pulled it to her nose; her eyes never left his body. He quickly removed his sweatpants; he had forgone the boxers. 

She whimpered at the sight of her Alpha, so big and strong, he’d give her big beautiful pups. Her inner Omega was giddy at the thought of carrying his offspring. 

He knelt at her feet, and pulled his shirt from her hands, “I have something better for you, Omega.” his voice was deep with desire.

She reached out to him; he pulled her into his arms; his kiss had her dazed, his tongue swept through her lips, she surrendered to his mouth. His fingers ran down her slim body; he pulled the edge of her shirt up; she watched his dark eyes as he took in each inch of skin exposed to him. 

He smelled of dark bitter chocolate and smoke. She licked her lips, her fingers wrapped around his hard cock, she slowly stroked him. He groaned at the touch of her hand on his heated skin. She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock; he watched her suck his essence from her thumb.

He pulled the shirt from her body, pushed her onto her back. Her skin smelt sweet; he licked her throat. He left kisses down her body; he gave each pink nipple special attention till he had Rey whining for more, her moans and pleads had him aching to be inside of her, but first, he needed a taste. He moved with urgency down her body until he was between her thighs. 

This was the source of his torment and desire; he tasted the slick on her inner thigh, which brought a mournful cry from his Omega, 

“Alpha please,” she opened her legs wider and curled her hips up to his mouth.

“Shhh Omega, I’ll take care of you,” his voice sounded more profound than she remembered hearing before. His eyes never left her glistening cunt. 

Before she could say anything else, his lips were on her; his tongue moved between her wet folds with a flick around her clit. Her back arched off the bed; she had a tight grip on his hair, she strangled moaned excited him. 

She closed her eyes, his mouth on her cunt had her panting, he worked his tongue and fingers in unison till he had her screaming Alpha from her orgasm. He smiled and moved up her body, he left little nips and kissed over her skin, until he captures her mouth. Her slick on his tongue drove her need to have his knot. 

He could smell her scent change to a need; Ben followed his instincts; he moved between her legs. Her body was ready for him, she was always a tight fit, but during her heat, she could penetrate her with little resistance.

She could feel his love with every touch; each kiss was sweet. His body filled every need she had; he seemed to know what she needed before she knew. He moved slowly. First, he let her body adjust to him until her scent told him she needed him harder or faster.   
“Knot me Alpha please, “ she moaned, 

He wrapped his arms under her knees and pulled her up, his hips slammed into her body. The new angle allowed him to plunge deeper. She was close, her legs trembled. 

“Do you feel that my sweet Omega, can you feel me deep inside your sweet cunt?” He watched her close her eyes.

“Yes, Alpha,” she moaned.

“Open your eyes, Omega, I want to see you.” he pounded into her smaller body. “Who do you belong too?” his Inner Alpha wanted to hear her say it, even though he knew without a doubt. 

“You my Alpha, only you.” she purred. She could smell how pleased he was with her answer. 

“Just as I belong to you, my love.” he knew at this angle he was hitting her g-spot each time his cock rubbed her he felt her body tighten just that much more until she felt like a vise. She was rung tight and ready to snap. 

She was so close; his legs shook slightly when his knot popped and locked them together. The pressure of his knot pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name before she laid boneless. He moved with care to lay beside her; he pulled her body against his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her forehead.

She smiled, “I love you as well.” she replied. 

They drifted in and out of sleep, the following days were the same; each time they woke, they kissed and fucked one another as if their lives depended on it. Ben made sure Rey ate; they only left the nest to use the bathroom. 

On the fourth morning, Rey woke, she no longer felt hot and filled with an intense need for her Alpha. Ben laid next to her, his chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm she enjoyed just to put and listen too. His lips were slightly parted, and his hair laid wild about his head. 

He was too beautiful to be an Alpha. He was all hers; she would never be alone again. She didn’t realize she had started to cry until her sexy Alpha open his eyes, he turned and wiped the tears off her cheeks. 

He went to open his mouth, she was sure it was to ask if she was ok, but she beat him to it, “I’m just really happy.” she smiled and kissed him. Ben nuzzled her neck. He loved that she smelled like both of them. 

The two weeks went by so fast that Rey felt like she had just left the mainland. She was happy to see Han and Leia again; she was getting used to having parents still. 

Leia gave her a big hug as they came down to the baggage claim. Han hugged her as well; he teased Ben about finally getting a tan. Ray sat in the back seat with Ben; she fought the urge to start crying. She remembered how hopeful she had been as a child with each new family that someone, at last, would find her worthy of being part of their clan. 

Now she had a family, people that cared about her; Ben wrapped his hand around her smaller hand. She smiled at him and leaned into him; she was sure her scent gave her away how emotional she felt. 

Ben and Rey had dinner with Hux, and Millie, Leia, and Han offered to watch Amy for the young couples to have dinner together. Rey was happy to have Millie as a friend; she loved the Tico sisters. They were special to her. But Rey was thrilled to finally have a fellow Omega as a friend, someone that understood what it was like to be an Omega. 

Millie showed Rey her engagement ring; the test had come back. Hux was Amy’s father. He had been working with Luke while Ben was away to get the paperwork to allow for their marriage. She was due for her heat in the next month. 

They hoped to be married before her heat; if it happened or not, they already planned to mate. 

Ben was happy to hear Hux was doing well with training. Ben pledge to help him with anything the young couple might need. 

It was almost three weeks since they came back from their honeymoon that Ben was waking in the middle of the night. There was a strange scent in his house. He glanced over at the clock; it was three in the morning. He reached over for Rey, but her side of the bed was empty. 

Ben jumped out of bed, “REY,” he called out. Panic held his heart, the scent seems familiar, but he couldn’t smell Rey. 

“REY,” he yelled out and rushed to the bathroom she wasn’t there. 

“Ben,” he heard her call out, worry in her voice. 

He felt like crying; he ran to the kitchen to find her in the same worn t-shirt that she stole from him, a jar of olives in her hand. 

He rushed and wrapped his arms around her, “I couldn’t smell you.” he mumbled in a rushed tone.

Her brows wrinkled, “that’s silly. I’m right here.”

Ben took a deep breath, that’s when it hit him, she didn’t smell like Rey or more to the point she didn’t smell like she did before. He pulled back and looked at her, “you smell different.” before she had a Floral scent with a fruity smell, now it was a mix of sweet fruit and earthy smell like wet ground.

Rey giggled, “Different?” she rolled her eyes and laughed again, “How do I smell different?”

Ben shrugged, “Not sure how to explain, it’s earthier?” he huffed out a breath, “you don’t smell like you did before.”

Rey frowned, “before when?” her scent was turning sour.

“Oh no, no Sweetheart, I love your scent, then and now, it’s you.” he hugged her when she sniffed. It made him feel bad. “I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to upset you.” he kissed her head. 

She let him hold her, “it’s ok,” she sighed. 

“Since you’re up, open the olives for me, please.” she handed him the jar.

Ben smiled, “You got up at three in the morning for olives?”

Rey shrugged, “I woke up and really wanted olives.”

He laughed and opened the jar for her, she smiled and popped an olive in her mouth. “I would have thought you were pregnant if you’d been craving pickles.” Ben laughed, 

Rey’s stopped from eating another olive, she looked at Ben wide-eyed, “We’re out of pickles.”

Ben stared at Rey his mouth hung open, “Rey,” the quiet way he said her name, she knew he was thinking what she was thinking. 

She dropped her hands to her flat tummy, her eyes filled with tears. Ben stepped closer to her; she wrapped her arms around his waist, he held her, careful not to hold her too tightly. 

Ben took her back to bed; they laid in each other’s embrace. 

“Do you think I might be pregnant,” Rey whispered, as if afraid to say it too loud, he could hear the hope in her voice. 

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead, “I can’t be certain, but it makes sense, with your scent changing, and not to sound too much like a dick, but you’ve been a bit more emotional lately. Not that there is anything wrong with it, Sweetheart.” 

Rey laughed, “typical Alpha,” 

Ben huffed, Rey, laughed, “I’m teasing Alpha.”

She kissed his chin, “I’ll make an appointment with Dr. Holdo tomorrow to be sure, I’m supposed to follow up with her anyways.” 

They laid quiet, Rey listened to his heartbeat, “Are you happy?” she felt like she knew his answer, but that scared little girl that grew up alone and unloved had to hear it for herself. 

“I love you so much Rey, you’ve made me the happiest man on earth.” his deep voice soothed her fears, she could finally let herself believe. 

Her appointment with Holdo confirmed she was three weeks pregnant. Ben and Rey invited Leia and Han, along with Luke and their friends, to dinner. 

During the dessert, Ben made the announcement, Leia and Han cried, their friends hugged and celebrated with the happy couple.

Hux and Millie were able to get married, which Ben was Hux’s Best man, and Rey stood as Millie’s maid of honor. Leia and Han unofficially adopted Hux and Millie, along with Poe, Paige, Rose, and Finn. Amy stayed with Leia and Han; she had already taken to referring to them as her grandparents. 

Ben and Rey welcomed a little boy into the world; Logan Paul Solo was born with a head full of dark hair and bright eyes. He grew tall and strong like his father and Alpha, who care much for his mother. 

It wasn’t long after that Hux and Millie welcomed another little girl into their family. Rae-Sloane Hux was a quiet child in a gentle way; she presented as a sweet Omega.

Amy presented as an Alpha; she joined the Air Force and worked her way up to Colonel. She loved to fly; she married a Beta, a man that loved to make her smile.

Ben and Hux worked on the First Order case; It took them four years before they caught another break. A banker was being charged with embezzlement, handed over a crucial piece of information. A secret bank account that held billions for a ruthless beta, by the name of Count Vitiate; they traced the money back to a small country in Northern Europe of Coruscant.   
Count Vitiate’s family had one time ruled the small country before democracy took hold. He was arrested and brought before a world court for sentencing. The crime ring was finally jailed or dead. People around the world celebrated. 

Poe and Paige had two boys, an Alpha named Ryan, and an Omega that Paige called Jessy. Ryan always looked after his little brother. 

Rose and Finn dated for a couple of years before they decided to tie the knot, after a couple of years of trying for children, they learned that Finn was sterile. Their family and friends rallied around them. Rose and Finn decided to open their home to children as foster parents. 

They adopted several children and loved each of them. 

Rey wiped her eyes; the sight of her only son marrying his true love made her heartache with joy. Ben held her from behind. “They look good together.”

Rey remembered all the times the sweet little girl Rae-Sloane played at her house. Even as small children, Logan favored the tiny girl. He was tall with wild raven hair like his father; she was petite with long red hair and green eyes like her father. 

When she presented as an Omega, Logan had become very protective of her. He had gone to Hux to ask if he could date his daughter. Hux had told Ben later that night that he was happy Logan was the boy she was interested in, that he knew his daughter would be safe. 

Rey loved Hux and Millie; she was happy when Logan told her and Ben he was in love with Rae-Sloane and wanted to marry her. 

She nodded, “I can’t believe he’s grown and married, where did the time go?” She laughed. 

“I’m not sure; I’ve been too busy enjoying my time with you, Sweetheart.” Ben kissed the crown of her head. 

She turned to look at her Beautiful Alpha, he still towered over her, his once raven hair now had silver strands that peppered his hair, his eyes were just as bright as the day she met him, but now they had little laugh lines at the corners. 

Every day she found another grey hair or wrinkle; Ben told her every day that she was beautiful his perfect Omega. 

She stared into his eyes; he smiled down at her, “You are just as perfect as the first day I saw you, my sweet Omega.” Ben bent down and kissed her. 

“I love you,” She smiled against his lips. 

Ben grinned, “I know.”


End file.
